¡La Gran Steven-tura!
by AnotherShipInTheWall
Summary: ¡Tu eres el heroe de esta aventura! ¡Elige entre 28 Posibles Finales! De visita en Ciudad Playa te encuentras con tus amigos Steven y Connie, pero cuando el Planeta Madre ataca, sera la mision de los tres proteger su hogar! ¡Tal vez logres frenar la ira de Jaspe y salvar a Lapis Lazuli! ¡O quizas termines perdido en el Espacio Exterior, cortesia de Diamante Amarillo!
1. Página 01

Elige Tu Propia Aventura – Edicion Steven Universe

¡Tu eres el heroe de esta aventura! ¡Elige entre 28 Posibles Finales! De visita en Ciudad Playa te encuentras con tus amigos Steven y Connie, han pasado 3 meses desde la ultima vez que los viste, ¿cuantas cosas cambiaron en ese tiempo? ¿Que nuevos peligros los esperan? ¡Tal vez logres frenar la ira de Jaspe y salvar a Lapis Lazuli! ¡O quizas termines perdido en el Espacio Exterior, cortesia de Diamante Amarillo!

¡ADVERTENCIA!

No leas esta historia de corrido del principio al fin, estas paginas contienen muchas emocionantes aventuras que puedes vivir durante tu combate contra las Gemas del Planeta Madre. de vez en cuando, a medida que vayas leyendo, tendras oportunidad de hacer una eleccion. ¡Y tu eleccion podra llevarte al éxito o al desastre!

Tus aventuras seran el resultado de esa eleccion, ¡y tu el unico responsable!. Una vez que hayas tomado una decision, sigue las instrucciones para averiguar que pasa mas adelante.

Antes de elegir, piensalo cuidadosamente. Mientras estes a bordo de la nave de Diamante Amarillo, puedes ser vaporizado por el poder de tu enemiga, o capturado para siempre. Debes ser cauteloso, porque el peligro acecha en cada esquina. Rescatar a Lapis Lazuli es tu principal mision, pero un paso en falso y se termina tu historia!

Buena suerte!

Una ultima cosa: Son bienvenidas cualquier tipo de reviews, no soy un escritor experto, pero tampoco es la primera vez que escribo algo (Si una historia como esta, a decir verdad) y seria agradable saber que les parecieron los finales, si se frustraron o se alegraron, si estan de acuerdo en que incluyera cosas que no se han visto en la serie, cualquier pensamiento sobre estas locas 94 paginas que he escrito, son mas que bienvenidos.

Ahora, da el primer paso, heroe!

Página 01:

Han pasado algo mas de 3 meses desde la ultima vez que estuviste en Ciudad Playa. Aun recuerdas tu sorpresa cuando tu nuevo amigo, Steven Universe, te conto la historia de las Crystal Gems y el Planeta Madre. Recuerdas como con el y Connie estuvieron investigando el Oceano, en busca de alguna señal de Malachite. Aunque sin éxito.

Al ver que la situacion se tornaba preocupante, tuviste una idea. Usando tus conocimientos de Fisica, Quimica y Tecnologia, creaste un "Inhabilitador Mineral", un aparato suficientemente poderoso como para aturdir a una Gema a distancia, sin destruirla, a no ser que fuera una Emergencia.

Las Gems te pidieron que conservaras el Invento, era demasiado pelligroso para ellas tenerlo en el Templo, o siquiera intentar usarlo. Ahora, te llamaron, necesitan tu ayuda, aun no sabes para que, pero defnitivamente parece importante, asi que partiste a Ciudad Playa sin demora.

Estas a punto de llegar al Templo cuando tus sentidos detectan una presencia subita detras tuyo. Te das la vuelta, atemorizado.

¿Quien es? Para averiguarlo, pasa a la Pagina 02


	2. Página 02

Página 02:

¡Perla! -Exclamas- Casi me matas del susto...

La Gema alta, de color celeste brillante hace un reverencia en señal de disculpa y te señala el Templo. La sigues.

\- Lamento eso -comenta Perla- Realmente no quise asustarte, pero necesitamos tu ayuda, ire al grano. Hace 16 horas recibimos una señal en una de las Rocas de los Lamentos.

\- ¿Te refieres a esas campanas que Steven menciono que no dejaban de hacer ruido? - Inquieres-

Perla asiente y esboza una sonrisa, sin duda le parece divertido lo de "campana"

\- En fin, recibimos una señal y hemos tratado de decodificarla, pero sin éxito. Lo peor es que esta sonando en cada una de las... campanas, como tu y Steven les llaman.

\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que podria ser?

Perla tiene una especie de escalofrio cuando te da la respuesta:

\- Estamos casi seguras de que es una Invasion, pero... No hay modo de saberlo aun.

Cuando estas a punto de entrar al Templo, observas que Steven y Connie estan sentados en el borde de la playa. Quieres ir a saludarlos, pero la cuestion del mensaje indescifrable te intriga. Perla te observa atentamente, sin duda esperando que tomes una decision.

Si decides ayudar a Perla a decodificar el mensaje, pasa a la Pagina 03

Si decides esperar con Steven y Connie, pasa a la Pagina 04


	3. Página 03

Página 03:

Ingresas al Templo junto con Perla. Garnet y Amatista estan observando la Roca de los Lamentos, la cual emite un extraño sonido.

\- Como estás amigo! - Saluda la primera -

\- Es bueno verte de vuelta – Afirma Garnet -

Respondes con una sonrisa y te detienes a observar la Roca. Emite dos cortos sonidos, ritmicos, uno suave, casi como el de un bajo, y dos... tres... siete... ¿quince mas? Sacudes la cabeza.

\- Buena suerte intentando entender esto – afirma Garnet – Hemos estado toda la noche y el dia tratando de descifrarla, pero nada

Siete sonidos mas... Cuatro mas... No parece haber un patron correcto para esta cosa. Se detiene un segundo. Y vuelve a comenzar.

\- ¿Que rayos signifca eso? ¿Que quieres decirnos? - Amatista pierde los estribos, mientras comienza a golpear la Roca con todas sus fuerzas, Perla la detiene y te mira.

\- ¿Por casualidad se te ocurre algo? - Pregunta -

En realidad, tienes dos ideas. Bien podria ser un mensaje en Clave Morse, aunque es poco probable que las Gemas utilicen un modo de codificacion humano. Por otra parte, recuerdas haber leido en uno de los libros de Perla sobre la Escala Galactica, una sucesion de señales con las cuales se puede entender la vibracion de los portales que comunican todo el Universo, aunque claro, vibracion y sonido no son la misma cosa.

Una pregunta de parte de Garnet interrumpe tus pensamientos

\- ¿Y bien?

Si intentas decodificar el Mensaje con la Escala Galactica pasa a la Pagina 05

Si intentas decodificarlo usando el Codigo Morse pasa a la Pagina 07


	4. Página 04

Página 04:

Mientras te acercas a tus amigos, te preguntas como deberias saludar. Nunca fuiste demasiado bueno socializando, quizas sea una de las razones por las cuales ustedes tres se llevan bien. No es que les cueste tener amistades, es solo que cada vez que alguno de ustedes menciona a las Crystal Gems ningun humano pareciera entenderlos. Te has tenido que acostumbrar a eso, aunque han sido varios los momentos en que los tres han tenido la necesidad (nunca cumplida) de agarrar a mas de un incredulo por la nariz y arrastrarlo hasta el Templo.

Quisieras tener una mejor excusa para encontrarte con ellos hoy, una buena noticia, no una amenaza de Invasion o de lo que sea que les espera.

Pero no es asi. Es Connie quien se da cuenta de tu presencia primero. Se levanta y te saluda con una sonrisa. Steven corre hacia donde tu estas y te extiende una mano en el pecho. No puedes evitar reprimir la risa. Siempre quisiste decirle que no es asi como la gente "choca los cinco", pero nunca tuviste el valor de hacerlo. Ese saludo es algo asi como un codigo que comparte con muchos de sus amigos. Y tu quisieras cualquier cosa excepto romper ese codigo.

\- Y bien... Como esta todo por aquí?

Steven toma un gran respiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Pues desde la ultima vez que nos vimos me he comnicado en mis sueños con Lapis Lazuli aunque sigue sin querer decirme en que parte del Oceano ella y Jaspe estan, he estado entrenando a Leon para que aparezca enfrente mi sin importar donde este, yo ya domino mucho mejor mi escudo y he cumplido mas misiones, pero las Gemas siguen preocupandose de que el Planeta Madre vuelva a la Tierra para atacarnos ademas de que no hemos visto a Peridot desde que se nos escapo en la Guarderia y...

\- Wow wow wow – interrumpes – espera un segundo, es demasiado para entender de una sola vez!

Steven sonrie

\- Solo respondia tu pregunta

\- Insisto Steven, demasiada informacion, ademas – Miras al lado de el – Connie no ha dicho nada todavia

\- Que? Yo? Es decir... Bueno, no hay tanto que Steven no te haya dicho, excepto...

\- Excepto?

La joven india intenta reprimir un rubor, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Steven comenta:

\- Connie ha estado entrenando con Perla y ya sabe como convocar la espada de mi madre y poder controlarla...

\- Steven! - Connie le llama la atencion, pero el joven Universe simplemente continua

\- Y ya somos capaces de no desesperarnos cuando nos fusionamos en Stevonnie y sentirnos el uno al otro... y cada vez que me fusiono con ella siento que...

Steven no termina la frase

\- Sientes que? - Inquieres -

\- Yo...

\- Steven?

\- Solo...

\- Steven?

La expresion de Connie cambia de tristeza, a seriedad, a preocupacion, cada vez que menciona su nombre.

\- Steven?

De pronto, tu amigo te hace una seña y sale corriendo.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, Connie lo siento pero no puedes escuchar!

Miras a tu amiga, que se haya tan perpleja como tu.

Descubre que es lo que Steven quiere decirte en la pagina 06


	5. Página 05

Página 05:

\- Bueno... – te rascas la cabeza perplejo, a decir verdad tu idea es bastante tonta, y aun mas tonta sono cuando intentaste explicarla – Que opinan?

Garnet y Amatista se encojen de hombros, pero Perla parece optimista.

\- Una suposicion casi tan buena como cualquier otra – La Gema coloca sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y de su frente emerge una especie de Papiro – Bien, estas son las instrucciones para decodificar mensajes en Escala Galactica. Comencemos...

Media hora despues, los cuatro de ustedes experimentan una mezcla de emociones, se alegran de haber descubierto el mensaje, pero es su contenido el que los preocupa.

Diamante Amarillo (La Jefa de todas las Gemas, según Garnet), ha convocado a su equipo de investigacion personal del Planeta Madre para que confluya en la Tierra en pos de recuperar a Malachite, cuya ubicación ha sido revelada, las coordenadas en el mensaje indican su posicion.

El asunto es mas que angustiante, y ni siquiera saben como es que Diamante Amarillo conoce la existencia de Malachite!. Garnet sale un momento del templo y vuelve con Connie y Steven, ambos con rostros tan preocupados como el tuyo. Esa nave estara aquí en una hora, quizas menos. Hay que actuar, y rapido. Si logran encontrar a Malachite antes que Diamante, podria suponer una ventaja, pero ir en una mision con las Gemas es siempre peligroso, ademas, Connie necesita ir con ustedes, el lazo que forma con Steven es vital para que la joven Gema se fortalezca, aun asi, detestas hablar con sus padres, jamas te cayeron bien.

Perla te da dos opciones, y ninguna de las dos te inspira confianza

Si acompañas a Perla, Garnet y Amatista al Oceano, para encontrar a Malachite antes que Diamante, pasa a la Pagina 48

Si vas a ver a los padres de Connie pasa a la Pagina 15


	6. Página 06

Página 06:

\- Steven... Que esta pasando? Que sientes cuando te fusionas con Connie?

Parece que ahora tu amigo esta arrepentido de haberte llamado, solo se queda ahi, parado frente a ti, con la mirada fija en sus sandalias.

\- Sientes miedo?

El niega con la cabeza

\- Te preocupa que no puedan des-fusionarse? - Ni siquiera sabes si existe esa palabra -

Otra negacion

\- Entonces vas a tener que decirm...

\- Me gusta estar con Connie!

Levantas una ceja extrañado.

\- Claro que te gusta. Ella es tu amiga, como no te va a gustar pasar tiemp...

\- Es mas que eso! Me gusta verla sonreir, me gusta como se mueve su pelo cuando vemos el atardecer, me gusta el sonido de su voz cuando me llama por telefono, me gusta como se iluminan sus ojos cuando le cuento mis aventuras con las Gemas.

\- Ah... - finalmente lo entiendes -

\- Y la verdad es que me preocupa

\- Por que?

\- Porque no estoy seguro de que siente ella por mi

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo

\- No! - De nuevo Steven te interrumpe – No puedo, es decir, no puedo todavia, demasiadas cosas estan pasando aquí, y si digo algo equivocado ahora me arriesgo a perderla

\- Realmente no creo que vayas a perderla por eso...

\- Aun asi – Como pocas veces, Steven se pone serio – Necesito que guardes el secreto, se que voy a tener que decirselo, pero no es el momento

\- No te preocupes, no le voy a decir nada

Justo en ese momento Connie se acerca corriendo a ustedes

\- Crees que haya oido algo?

Niegas con la cabeza

Averigua que es lo que quiere Connie en la Pagina 11


	7. Página 07

Página 07:

Las Crystal Gems no pueden ocultar su esceptismo cuando sugieres la idea de la Clave Morse. Intentan decodificar los sonidos como si fueran golpes, valiendose del oido musical de Perla, pero cuando las primeras letras que decodifican son una F, dos Z, una Q y una R, caes en la cuenta de que has fallado irremediablemente.

\- No fue una mala idea, solo que no era la correcta – comenta Perla, sin intencion de ofenderte – Quizas lo mas conveniente seria que esperes con Steven y Connie alla afuera, no lo crees?

Mejor no discutas con ella y dirigete a la pagina 04


	8. Página 08

Página 08:

Ni bien te pones a la par de Amatista, ella suelta una carcajada y acelera mientras pregunta:

\- Unas carreritas?

Realmente no puedes creer su actitud, pero le sigues el juego y te lanzas en su persecusion, siguen corriendo durante un par de minutos hasta que las piernas no te dan mas y paras para descansar. Amatista simplemente se te acerca con sonrisa socarrona y comenta:

\- Lo siento, olvide que no eres como nosotras

Reanudan la marcha, solo que con paso mas lento, es entonces cuando te decides a preguntar:

\- Por que eres tan diferente a las demas, Amatista?

\- Te refieres al resto de las Gemas?

Niegas con la cabeza

\- Me refiero a todos, incluyendo Steven y Connie, cualquiera andaria preocupado por estos pasillos, temeroso de que algo malo pase en cualquier momento, tu sin embargo te ves relajada por dentro, casi como si no te importara

\- Claro que me importa! - Te espeta -

\- Disculpa, no fue eso lo que quis...

\- Se lo que quisiste decir – te interrumpe – Supongo que es por eso que soy diferente. Soy la unica que crecio en la Guarderia

Baja la voz, como queriendo retractarse de lo que dijo, pero tu le demuestras que estas interesado en oirla, entonces continua:

\- Todo el tiempo que estuve con Rose, creia que no merecia llamarme una Crystal Gem, pense que solo me habia unido al grupo, por, ya sabes, compasion, quizas lastima. Siempre pense que Rose era una gran mujer y una gran lider, pero simplemente algo no se sentia del todo bien, no me sentia encajar del todo, no era una mas, era algo que habia surgido de un hueco del Planeta Tierra, era una abominacion

Amatista suelta una pequeña risa cuando comenta:

\- La primera vez que Perla dijo que las Gemas de la Guarderia no eramos mas que errores de la naturaleza, recuerdo la cara que Rose puso, la hubieras visto! - suelta otra carcajada – Perla no volvio a llamarme asi nunca mas hasta que Steven nacio... Pero incluso si lo ha hecho despues de que Rose ya no estuvo con nosotras, siento como que ya no me importa.

Estas a punto de preguntarle algo mas cuando el potente eco de unos pasos los interrumpe:

\- Corre! - Exclama Amatista -

La sigues, pero no importa hacia que lado giren o que es lo que hagan, los ecos se repiten, sea quien sea su perseguidor, esta muy cerca de ustedes.

\- Donde estan, sabandijas! - Una voz potente se alza sobre el eco de sus propios pasos -

\- Es Jaspe – Indica Amatista – Apresurate!

No se atreven a mirar atrás, es entonces cuando giran nuevamente y se encuentran con un pasillo cortado. No hay salida!

Miras a tu derecha y ves una especie de saliente, como un tobogan ancho que se desliza hacia abajo, mas alla de lo que tu vista alcanza.

A tu izquierda hay un cilindro un poco mas angosto, intentas ver hacia donde conduce, pero sientes una presion tan subita, una fuerza que te impulsa hacia arriba tan potente, que te apartas al instante

\- Tu que crees? - Inquiere Amatista – Por donde seguimos?

Hacia arriba? Pasa a la pagina 12

Por abajo? Pasa a la pagina 43


	9. Página 09

Página 09:

En mas de una oportunidad a lo largo de tu vida has oido historias de gente que ha visto naves espaciales, e incluso que clama haber sido abducida. Pero nunca jamas te podrias haber imaginado algo como esto.

Una enorme mano amarilla esta suspendida varios metros por encima del mar, peligrosamente cerca del Templo, el estruendo de sus motores haciendo subir las mareas y desparramando arena en todas direcciones.

Vislumbras una esfera que va en direccion a la nave. Dentro hay una colosal y monstruosa criatura, parece inconsciente, te preguntas quien sera cuando oyes a Steven murmurar:

\- Malachite... Tienen a Malachite! - Dandose vuelta, les dice – Tenemos que rescatarla!

Antes de que Connie o tu puedan replicar, Steven exclama:

\- Leon! Leooooooonnnn!

El mitico felino aparece a su derecha y larga un sonoro rugido, presintiendo que algo no anda bien

\- Leon, sabes donde estan Garnet, Amatista y Perla?

Leon levanta una de sus patas y la apoya sobre la cabeza de Steven

\- Sabes o no?

Pero el animal no se mueve de su posicion

\- Quizas ya estan a bordo de la nave – murmura el joven Universe – O quizas tambien las capturaron, chicos, tenemos que ir por ellas

Connie y tu asienten, los tres suben al lomo del Leon y esta deja escapar un rugido que crea un portal. Cuando salen de el, ya estan en el interior de la nave espacial. Avanzan con cautela, sin saber que esperar o hacia donde dirigirse, cuando un ruido los sobresalta

Pasa a la pagina 61


	10. Página 10

Página 10:

Hiciste otro viaje a Ciudad Playa y nada ha cambiado. Pasas horas y horas frente al Templo, esperando ver un movimiento, una señal, un brillo.

Pero nada ocurre.

Cuando esa misma tarde regresas a tu hogar, bajo una intensa lluvia, te sorprende encontrar un sobre con tu nombre en la puerta.

Lo abres y notas que esta vacio, excepto por un pequeño cupon. Es casi completamente blanco, adornado con una franja roja y una verde, tiene la imagen de una pizza, excepto porque tres cuartos de ella estan oscurecidos.

\- VIP(IZZA), que es esto? - Exclamas para ti mismo -

Por toda respuesta, sientes un resoplido en tu nuca. Te das la vuelta para ver una enorme mancha rosada que te cubre la cara.

Subitamente, sientes un lambetazo

Mirando la aparicion enfrente tuyo, apenas eres capaz de preguntar:

\- Leon?

Una persona baja del mitico animal. Con el paso de los años se ha vuelto mas alto que tu, tambien notas como una incipiente barba le cubre la cara, esboza una sonrisa sincera y pregunta:

\- Como has estado?

Te quedas congelado. Despues de tanto tiempo, aquí esta, frente a ti...

Quien? Averigualo en la pagina 38


	11. Página 11

Página 11:

Connie trae malas noticias. Las Gemas han decodificado el mensaje. Se trata de Diamante Amarillo, la Gema de mas alto rango, viene a la Tierra, y con Peridot, al parecer han averiguado la ubicación exacta de Malachite en el Oceano y ya tienen sus coordenadas.

\- Que van a hacer con ella? - Inquiere Steven -

\- Perla no lo sabe. Pero me dijo que sea como sea, tenemos que detenerla, si Diamante esta involucrada nada bueno puede salir de esto. Garnet me advirtio que tenemos que estar preparados para luchar. Todos nosotros.

\- Vas a decirle a tus padres, Connie? - Preguntas -

\- No. Van a enloquecer en cuanto mencione la palabra "invasion"

\- Pero tienes que hacerlo. Que tal si se preocupan porque no vuelves a casa? Recuerda que mi Papa y yo prometimos cuidarte.

\- Lo se Steven, pero aun asi no tenemos tiempo de ir hasta el lavadero de tu papa

\- No sera necesario. Leon!

Una criatura majestuosa sale de un portal frente a ustedes. Su larga melena rosada, al igual que su cuerpo esta erizada, como presintiendo el peligro. Se arrodilla y con un gruñido los invita a subirse.

\- Pido adelante! - Exclamas -

Steven detras tuyo y Connie detras de el, el mas joven de las Crystal Gems le ordena a su mascota:

\- Vamos a la casa de Connie

Un rugido de Leon abre un nuevo portal

El portal se abre en la pagina 15. Ve hasta alla.


	12. Página 12

Página 12:

Tomas la mano de Amatista sin pensarlo dos veces y la arrastras junto contigo al tubo. Una vez mas vuelves a sentir la fuerte presion y tu y tu compañera se ven impulsados hacia arriba con una velocidad impresionante.

Cuando llegan al final del camino, sientes como si te escupieran, sales disparado hacia el techo, rebotas contra una pared y caes estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

\- Estas bien? - Inquiere Amatista -

Te pones de pie a duras penas y asientes, comienzas a caminar lentamente hasta que oyes una voz a tus espaldas:

\- Los tengo! - Exclama Jaspe -

Intentas echar a correr, pero sigues tan maerado que pierdes el equilibrio, tu amiga te ayuda a sostenerte y cuando estan a punto de echar a correr otra vez, escuchas de nuevo a Jaspe:

\- Que demo... Peridot pedazo de idiota, te adverti que modificaras el tamaño de estas cosas!.

La curiosidad los puede y Amatista y tu se asoman por el borde del tubo. Hace falta todo su esfuerzo para evitar que se echen a reir.

Jaspe esta frente a ustedes, a apenas treinta centimetros de tu cara, estancada en el tubo de transporte, una mirada de odio clavada en sus ojos rojizos. Te dice algo que no alcanzas a entender, pero por el concepto deduces que son insultos, hace esfuerzos por liberarse, pero es inutil, su enorme anatomia podra ser una ventaja para la batalla, pero en este caso, fue lo que salvo sus vidas!

\- Hasta luego! - Se burla Amatista mientras tu y ella incian la marcha -

Las palabrotas de Jaspe se vuelven solo un eco lejano cuando ustedes dos echan a correr, aun riendo, simplemente no lo puedes evitar.

\- Casi senti compasion por ella – afirma la Gema -

\- En serio? - Preguntas -

\- Dije casi – aclara, a la vez que rompen en carcajadas de nuevo -

Entre tantas risas, pierdes la nocion de lo que estas haciendo, y al girar por una curva, te encuentras con algo que te hace perder el equilibrio.

Con que? Averigualo en la pagina 47


	13. Página 13

Página 13:

Siguen a Lapis y llegan hasta una puerta. Al abrirla, se encuentran con un monton de monitores y teclados. Puedes ver que tanto Peridot, como Diamante Amarillo, y otra Gema, que Amatista identifica como Jaspe, los estan buscando freneticamente.

Perla se lanza a los controles y comienza a escribir algo con suma rapidez, de subito una pantalla anuncia:

INGRESE CODIGO UNIVERSAL DE CUATRO DIGITOS PARA EL APAGADO DEL SISTEMA

\- Cuatro digitos... He estudiado que el codigo de las naves del Planeta Madre es multiplo de tres y ninguna de sus cifras se repiten, no tiene ningun tipo de progresion ascendente despues del segundo digito, y es menor de 1000, aunque... Mi memoria no era tan perfecta por aquellos años y no recuerdo exactamente el numero.

\- Tampoco yo – Admite Lapis Lazuli -

\- A mi no me miren – Replica Amatista – No tengo idea de lo que estan hablando

\- Yo no lo se – Comenta Garnet – Rubi siempre reprobo matematica basica en el Planeta Madre, y Zafiro tambien, gracias a Rubi.

Connie se rasca la cabeza, perpleja, y Steven se encoge de hombros.

\- Vamos, genio cientifico!, tu sabes de estas cosas – te presiona Amatista -

\- Creo que lo tengo – Afirmas con seguridad -

Si dices que el codigo es 0942, pasa a la pagina 86

Si afirmas que el codigo es 0390, pasa a la pagina 55


	14. Página 14

Página 14:

Tanto Steven como Connie lucen decepcionados cuando te niegas nuevamente a tocar el instrumento. Unos minutos mas tarde, tu autobus llega, te despides de ellos con sendos abrazos y sonrisas, prometiendoles que volveras a verlos en un mes o dos.

Cuando subes a tu asiento, notas que Steven te esta mirando, mas Connie aun no detecta donde estas sentado, aprovechando la ocasión, le haces señas a Steven, lo señalas a el, luego a su compañera, luego entrelazas tus manos.

Steven niega con la cabeza, sin comprender. Insistes dos veces mas hasta que el entiende. Justo en ese momento, Connie te ve y comienza a despedirse.

Tu saludas, notando como el joven Universe te hace caso y toma de la mano a Connie, aun desde la lejania de tu puesto, notas el sonrojo en el rostro de ambos. Bueno, es el primer paso para que Steven se confiese de una vez por todas, imaginas.

Camino a tu hogar, sacas la flauta de tu bolsillo y la dejas descansar en tu regazo, la contemplas, preguntandote si alguna vez te animaras a invocar sus poderes. Resuelves hacerlo ni bien regreses a Ciudad Playa.

\- La proxima vez... - murmuras para tus adentros, comenzando a quedarte dormido -

La proxima vez...

 **(FIN)**


	15. Página 15

Página 15:

Los padres de Connie son gente seria, los conoces. A veces sientes como si una palabra de ellos fuera mas que suficiente para darle escalofrios a uno de esos monstruos que Steven suele combatir. Son muy sobreprotectores, lo cual ha generado que Connie se comporte de una forma un poco mas "rebelde" cuando no esta con ellos.

Llaman a la puerta. Un hombre alto abre e inmediatamente fija su vista en ti. Jurarias que fruncio el ceño.

\- No es un poco temprano para que vuelvas de casa de Steven, querida? Acaso ocurrio algo?

\- Padre. Se que no te gustara oir esto, pero realmente hay una amenaza muy grande alla afuera y los chicos y yo necesit...

\- Amenaza? Que clase de amenaza?

\- Lo importante es que yo deberia...

\- Antes de decidir que es lo que deberias hacer y que no, dime que significa eso de amenaza

\- Padre, lo que yo quiero es...

\- Connie, responde mi pregunta

La joven se rinde. No tiene caso razonar con su padre.

\- Una invasion alienigena

El Señor Maheswaran se queda callado.

Lo siguiente ocurre tan rapido que apenas si te das cuenta. Connie se ve arrastrada hasta dentro de su casa, su padre con la cara roja de furia, como se atreven a poner a mi hija en semejante peligro? Que ideas le han metido en la cabeza? Esas y otras frases son lo unico que salen de la boca del enfurecido adulto. Se da vuelta hacia ustedes y afirma:

\- Denme una buena razon por la cual no deberia cerrarles la puerta en la cara ahora mismo

Miras a Steven, sin duda esta nervioso, tu tienes mas de un comentario para hacer al respecto, pero apuesto a que el sabria mejor que decir.

Si esperas a que Steven diga algo a pesar de su nerviosismo pasa a la pagina 23

Si eres tu quien interviene pasa a la pagina 31


	16. Página 16

Página 16:

Activas tu Inhabilitador Mineral y Peridot cae hacia atrás, presa del disparo, sin embargo, la energia de tu invento no se detiene y comienza a rebotar por todas partes en la habitacion, observas imperterrito como Steven trata de esquivar los disparos multiples, producto de la energia de tu invento reflectada tantas veces. Por el rabillo del ojo ves como Peridot se levanta del suelo, intentas acercarte corriendo para llevarte a Lapis Lazuli contigo, pero en ese preciso instante Peridot forma una pantalla holografica con sus dedos y la habitacion se llena de una potente luz blanca.

Lo ultimo que oyes antes de caer al piso es el rugido de Leon y el inconfundible sonido de un portal abriendose.

La familiar voz de Connie te despierta de tu letargo. Ambos se encuentran en una habitacion verde clara, no parece haber ninguna entrada, ni salida, siquiera una ventana en ella.

\- Por que Steven, por que? - El rostro de tu amiga esta cubierto de lagrimas -

\- Que ocurrio? - Inquieres – Donde estamos, Connie?

\- En una prision – responde ella, sin disimular su enojo – Peridot te dejo fuera de combate hace unas horas, e hizo lo mismo conmigo, y lo peor de todo... y... y lo peor de todo...

Connie rompe a llorar nuevamente, conociendola, sabes que es mejor que se calme, asi que guardas silencio hasta que unos minutos despues ella se decide a continuar:

\- Tu ya estabas inconsciente cuando Peridot abrio una trampa en el suelo, intente aferrarme a la melena de Leon, intente tomar de la mano a Steven, pero el solo... simplemente, me dejo caer. Huyo con Leon y Lapis Lazuli, vaya a saber donde, no me importa, apuesto a que ahora ya estan en la Tierra.

Ignorando la sorpresa que te produce saber lo que ocurrio, y el hecho de que Steven pudiera rescatar a Lapis, te sientes obligado a responder

\- Steven jamas haria algo como eso...

\- Pues que mal que no fuiste testigo como yo – Connie ya esta al borde de la furia – Porque eso fue exactamente lo que hizo!

\- No lo entiendes! - Replicas – Steven te quiere demasiado como para abandonarte asi!

Te arrepientes al instante de lo que dijiste. Te muerdes la lengua, recordando que prometiste a Steven no decirle a nadie sobre sus sentimientos por Connie. Especialmente, no a Connie!

Pero tu amiga tiene un gran oido, y despues de unos cuantos minutos de insistencia, te ves obligado a contarle lo que Steven te dijo hace solo unas horas en la playa. Se lo comentas a grandes rasgos, evitando darle demasiados detalles al respecto, pero su furia languidece, ahora la invade una mirada de preocupacion.

\- Steven tambien es tu amigo – murmura con voz queda – Seguro de que no me dices estas cosas solo para defenderlo?

No tiene caso ocultarlo mas.

\- Seguro – replicas – La unica razon por la que el todavia no te lo dijo es porque penso que si se confesaba, arruinaria su amistad

\- Steven siempre pensando en los demas, no tiene idea de lo equivocado que esta...

Vas a preguntarle que significa eso, pero un ruido te interrumpe, un portal rosado se abre entre ti y tu amiga, de el surgen Leon, Steven, y Lapis Lazuli, ya despierta.

Ignorando todo lo demas, Connie corre a abrazar a Steven, es casi como si se quedara colgada de el

\- Nunca, nunca, pero nunca mas vuelvas a dejarme sola – susurra, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el y rompiendo a llorar -

Continua en la pagina 58


	17. Página 17

Página 17:

Das varios pasos atrás, realmente ese salto parece imposible. Connie y Steven siguen haciendote señas de que actues de una vez por todas.

Pero es demasiado tarde, antes de que puedas reaccionar, la nave sacude la tierra con la vibracion de sus motores, la vieja estructura del Templo no resiste y la mano donde estas parado comienza a resquebrajarse, intentas regresar por donde viniste, pero la mano finalmente cede y caes al vacio.

Tus amigos miran horrorizados, Amatista intenta enlazarte con su latigo, pero falla por unos pocos centimetros.

Tu vida en este Planeta durara lo que tardes en chocar contra el suelo. Que, francamente, no es mucho.

 **FIN**


	18. Página 18

Página 18:

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, los cuatro levantan a Leon y lo empujan suavemente por el agujero, para despues seguirlo inmediatamente.

Peridot, Diamante Amarillo y Jaspe llegan a donde ustedes se encontraban segundos despues, pero el repetido eco del Inhabilitador Mineral las afecta del tal manera que, al decimo disparo que reciben, cada una desaparece en una nube de vapor, para refugiarse en sus respectivas Gemas, las cuales se quiebran y estallan, todavia recibiendo las ondas radiactivas que desprende tu invento.

Mientras tanto, tu y tus amigos caen rapidamente por el tubo, que se extiende y dobla a la derecha, a la izquierda, y nuevamente a la derecha.

\- Me estoy mareando! - Grita Steven, su voz apenas audible -

A medida que siguen avanzando, sientes como el frio se va apoderando de tu cuerpo, sea donde sea que van a caer, debe estar congelado. De pronto caes en la cuenta, un lugar congelado?

Todo lo que atinas a hacer antes de resultar expulsado a la infinita negrura del espacio es gritar:

\- Sujetense!

Todos comprenden a la vez lo que va a pasar y se aferran a la melena de Leon. El tubo que eligieron es una especie de caño de escape de la nave. El vacio infinito del espacio se los devora al instante, asi que cierras los ojos, esperando por el fin.

Al no notar absolutamente nada, los abres. Estan salvados!

Steven ha creado una burbuja alrededor de todos ustedes, notas sus esfuerzos por mantenerse, hasta que exhala un suspiro y se calma. Ahora estan a la deriva en medio de la nada, en camino a ninguna parte, envueltos en una pequeña esfera rosada.

\- Puedo controlar el agua y el oxigeno que necesitan para respirar – murmura Lapis Lazuli – No se si Steven podra...

\- Si podra – interrumpe Connie, abrazandolo y provocando que el joven Universe se sonroje – Nos estamos moviendo muy lentamente, pero solo hay que esperar. En unas horas la orbita de la Tierra nos atraera y lograremos caer.

\- Unas horas? - La desesperacion en el tono de voz de Steven es evidente -

\- Quizas un dia entero – responde Connie, antes de callarse, comprendiendo que eso no ayuda -

Notas como Connie toma la mano de Steven y le da un beso.

\- Se que lo conseguiras Steven

Tu pones una mano en el hombro de tu amigo. Lapis hace lo mismo.

\- Lo conseguiras Steven – repiten ambos -

Leon, aun dormido, suelta un leve ronquido, como animando a Steven desde su inconsciencia.

Tu amigo simplemente toma un respiro antes de comentar:

\- Vamos a conseguirlo...

Faltan exactamente 29 horas, 35 minutos y 17 segundos para que toquen el suelo terrestre.

No pierdas las esperanzas...

Porque van a lograrlo!

 **FIN**


	19. Página 19

Página 19:

Una gigantesca mano amarilla esta flotando sobre el Templo. El agua del oceano y la arena de la playa vuelan en todas direcciones, sus potentes motores hacen tanto ruido que parece como si estuviera a punto de despegar. Apenas si tienes tiempo para ver a una enorme criatura de cuatro piernas y dos brazos (quien supones es Malachite), inconsciente y siendo arrastrada en una especie de burbuja al interior de la nave espacial.

Steven reacciona rapido

\- Leon, dentro del Templo, ahora

RRROOOOOAAARRRRR

Se aferran a su melena mientras el animal salta hacia el portal. Ni bien bajan de su lomo una preocupada Perla corre hacia ustedes.

\- Chicos, estan bien?

\- Perla, que es lo que pasa?

Descubrelo en la pagina 26


	20. Página 20

Página 20:

Un segundo de indecision de parte de ustedes es mas que suficiente para que Lapis Lazuli tome el asunto en sus propias manos, dando un paso adelante, genera una enorme esfera de agua que usa para aprisionar a Jaspe.

\- Ahora corran!

Sin pensarlo dos veces ustedes obedecen, observas como Perla se acerca a una de las paredes exteriores de la nave y mete sus manos en un liquido que surge en su costado, sus ojos se iluminan como si fueran pantallas de television cuando dice:

\- Muy bien nave. Llevanos a la Tierra

Contemplas en ese momento como Lapis usa todo su poder para retener a su enemiga, mientras de sus alas brotan latigos de agua, estos caen al piso y se deslizan como serpientes hacia todos los rincones del vehiculo espacial.

\- Lapis! - Grita Steven – Vamonos ya!

Haciendo un esfuerzo prodigioso, Lapis responde:

\- Solo haganme caso y huyan de una vez, no se preocupen por mi!

Steven, Connie y tu intentan luchar, pero Garnet los agarra a los tres y los deposita en la nave.

\- Ella sabe lo que hace. Tenemos que irnos, chicos – afirma Amatista -

Ves como la escotilla de la nave comienza a cerrarse, a la vez que observas el proposito de las serpientes de agua: Por todos lados comienzan a salir chispas, Lapis Lazuli pretende hacer cortocircuito para destruir todo!

Pero... Por ella estan aquí. Lapis era el objetivo de la mision, como pueden volver a la Tierra sin ella? Como pueden dejar que se sacrifique asi sin mas? Acaso ella no se merece una oportunidad tambien?

Tomas un gran respiro, oyes a Steven llorar y a Connie protestar, las Crystal Gems pareciera que ignoran la situacion que se desarrolla a solo unos pocos metros, tu sabes que las tres intentan protegerlos, pero esto definitivamente no esta bien, no es la decision correcta, no puedes dejar que la historia de Lapis termine asi! La Gema azul cristalina comienza a perder el control, la fuerza que mantiene sujeta a Jaspe se vuelve cada vez mas debil. Tu mente piensa rapido en todas las alternativas posibles, sabes que las Gemas pueden sobrevivir en el espacio, asi que si te unes a la batalla quizas puedas ganar tiempo y hacer que tu nueva amiga escape.

Por otro lado, si te bajas de la nave pierdes toda esperanza de regresar a tu hogar, piensas en lo que sentirian tus familiares y amigos cuando se dieran cuenta de que ya no regresaras.

Cierras los ojos y eliminas esos ultimos pensamientos de tu mente, bajas a tiempo de la pequeña aeronave, ante la atonita mirada de todos. Te acercas a Jaspe, que ya se libero de su prision acuatica, y sostiene con fuerza a Lapis, al borde de la inconsciencia.

En el momento en que comienzas a disparar, oyes el inconfundible estruendo de los motores de la nave de escape.

Bien, ahora no tienes nada que te ate al Planeta Tierra...

Ayuda a Lapis Lazuli en la pagina 54


	21. Página 21

Página 21:

\- Armaduras de los Caidos!

\- Armaduras de los Caidos! - Repiten Connie y Steven al instante -

De inmediato, los tres se ven envueltos en una potente luz plateada. Las Armaduras les cubren todo el cuerpo y se adaptan a su altura. Sientes como tus dos amigos te toman de las manos y comprendes por que, Diamante Amarillo se dirige a ustedes a mayor velocidad, su cuerpo envuelto en un potente relampago dorado.

Todos sus huesos sienten el impacto de su destructivo ataque, sin embargo, las Armaduras los sujetan al piso, apenas moviendolos solo unos centimetros, sostienes con mas fuerza las manos de tus compañeros, convencido de que Diamante no los dañara.

La Gema los embiste nuevamente, ustedes retroceden, pero solo un poco, sus mentes compartiendo un unico pensamiento, van a seguir aguantando hasta dejarla sin energia.

Cuando Diamante carga por tercera vez, oyes a traves del metal de la Armadura su risa.

\- Me sorprende que tengan las agallas para aguantar, pero puedo asegurarles que no es por sus cuerpos, sino por esas cosas que estan usando, la unica razon por la cual Rose Cuarzo las guardaba era para defender a sus aliadas, solian actuar de la misma manera que ustedes, formaban una cadena para protegerse.

Experimentas como la conexión con tus amigos se profundiza. Sientes a Steven sonreir y a Connie concentrando su fuerza, tu tambien estas en eso cuando una frase de Diamante te congela en seco:

\- Pero toda cadena tiene un eslabon debil, y desafortunadamente para ustedes...

Sientes un golpe mucho mas fuerte de lo normal, Diamante te esta pegando en las manos!

\- … Ya descubri su debilidad

Diamante concentra todo su poder contra ti, y te hace retroceder cada vez mas, y mas, tus manos tiemblan y sientes como su terrible enemiga te arrebata la energia.

Como un horrible eco, el ataque de Diamante Amarillo se expande por todo tu cuerpo, tus fuerzas comienzan a abandonarte poco a poco. Es evidente que no vas a poder aguantar mucho mas.

De pronto, tienes una idea, todavia puedes usar tu Inhabilitador, de seguro un ataque de tan cerca es algo que Diamante no se esperaria, solo tienes que ser lo suficientemente rapido, y estas convencido de que lo seras.

Si eres zurdo, sueltale la mano a Steven y ataca en la pagina 40

Si en cambio eres diestro, suelta a Connie y dispara en la pagina 65


	22. Página 22

Página 22:

Algunos meses despues, recibes una llamada de una tal Doctora Maheswaran, preguntandote por Connie, sin embargo, cuelgas instantaneamente, convencido de que era un numero equivocado, ya que no conoces a ninguna Connie.

Lo mismo ocurre cuando un hombre llamado Greg Universe se presenta en tu colegio, avisandote que no tiene noticas de Steven desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando le respondes, una y otra vez, que no sabes quien es Steven Universe, parece entristecerse enormemente. Quisieras ayudarlo, pero realmente no sabes como, a pesar de que el insiste que te conoce, y sabe quien eres.

El tiempo va pasando, y las visitas y reclamos de esas personas se vuelven cada vez mas esporadicas. Un dia supones que todo el asunto ha sido un gran malentendido, ya que no los vuelves a ver.

Por las noches, sueñas con una nave espacial, y con un extraño ser, que no ves pero si oyes. Te promete que todos tus recuerdos estresantes se iran para siempre y tu aceptas. Sientes como tu mente se vacia de un monton de experiencias, sospechas que ese ser, sea quien sea, te borra mucho mas de lo que preferirias.

Te despiertas sobresaltado, convencido de haber tenido una pesadilla, aunque incapaz de rememorarla.

Pero en tus sueños, ese ente vuelve a plagarte con torturas mentales e ilusiones de gente que no conoces. Pasas el resto de tu vida visitando psicologos, psiquiatras, hipnotistas, seguro de que has olvidado algo muy importante, pero incapaz de recordar de que se trata.

 **FIN**


	23. Página 23

Página 23:

El Señor Maheswaran cierra la puerta, pero no del todo. El pie de Steven se lo impide.

\- Yo se que esta intentando protegerla, señor Maheswaran

\- No hay froma de que lo sepas muchacho, con tu edad no hay manera en que sepas lo que significa ser un padre

\- Pero si se lo que significa tener un tesoro. Y no hablo de dinero ni de oro, un tesoro mucho mas grande, un tesoro al que quieres proteger mas que tu propia vida. Desde el momento que la conoci, Connie se ha vuelto un tesoro tan importante para mi como para usted

\- Que? Que estas diciendo?

\- Lo que estoy diciendo es que voy a protegerla con mi propia vida, pero si usted la mantiene encerrada aquí, como espera que Connie viva su propia vida, como espera que haga amigos, que salga a divertirse si todo lo que hace es...

\- Todo lo que hago es protegerla muchacho! Lo hago porque la quiero!

\- Entonces dejeme protegerla a mi tambien, dejeme quererla como deseo tambien!

Steven se ruboriza al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, pero avanza hasta donde esta Connie y la toma de las manos, su Gema brilla con intensidad, desprendiendo una fuerte luz rosada, un segundo despues, Stevonnie se forma y se planta frente al señor Maheswaran

Mira la reaccion del padre de Connie en la pagina 39


	24. Página 24

Página 24:

De inmediato, tus amigos y tu toman un gran respiro y saltan a la melena de Leon, arrastrando a Lapis Lazuli con ustedes.

Un momento mas tarde, te das cuenta de tu error, por que se les ocurrio esta idea? Acaso no recordaron que Diamante Amarillo sigue ahi afuera? Por que no preferieron escapar?

No queda tiempo para respuestas, cuando Steven intenta salir por mas aire, no lo consigue, no importa cuanto traten, no hay caso, Leon, en su afan de protegerlos, no quiere que se vayan de alli.

El rosado mundo que te rodea subitamente pierde su color, volviendose gris repentinamente, el viento deja de soplar, los pastos de moverse, la tierna calidez de ese pequeño universo desaparece, siendo reemplazada por un intenso frio. Lo que sea que este pasando ahi afuera, esta afectando a Leon, Diamante Amarillo de seguro lo esta lastimando, es la unica explicacion.

Y ustedes, encerrados en la melena de la criatura magica, sin posibilidad de salir. No por eso dejan de intentarlo, hasta que finalmente caen entre la maleza grisacea, incapaces de respirar.

Ya no se levantaran.

 **FIN**


	25. Página 25

Página 25:

Sales corriendo a toda velocidad tras la mas alta de las Crystal Gems, la cual se da vuelta cuando nota tu presencia y te levanta el pulgar. Corren tras varios minutos, hasta que aminoran la marcha, te dejas guiar por ella y por los ecos que se oyen en su camino, definitivamente sientes que no estan solos, aunque Garnet intenta calmarte.

\- Cuando nos sentimos mas presionados, es cuando nuestra mente nos hace caer en mas trucos – asegura -

Asientes, confiando en que tiene razon. Aun asi, te preguntas cual de las dos partes que la conforman ha dicho eso, si Rubi o Zafiro, conoces la historia, Steven te la ha contado mas de una vez, te resulta impresionante como dos seres pueden quererse tanto como para elegir fusionarse en un solo cuerpo durante tanto tiempo

Presintiendo tus pensamientos, Garnet responde:

\- Todas las ideas relacionadas con las emociones provienen de Zafiro, y todas las que tienen que ver con la lucha provienen de Rubi.

Estas a punto de preguntar algo, cuando Garnet exclama:

\- Retrocede!

Intentas hacerle caso, pero no eres lo suficientemente rapido, notas como una gigantesca mano verde sobresale de una pared, Garnet se interpone en su camino, pero aun con su vision futura, nada pudo haberla preparado para el golpe que recibe, el cual la deja inconsciente.

Tu no atinas a hacer nada mas, una segunda mano sobresale detras de ti y te noquea en un santiamen.

Vamos! Intenta despertar en la pagina 68


	26. Página 26

Página 26:

\- Es Diamante Amarillo. Garnet Amatista y yo investigabamos el Oceano cuando descubrimos que esa nave descendia. Regresamos aquí lo mas rapido posible, lo mas probable es que no nos hayan visto, pero no hay forma de estar seguros.

\- Tenemos que rescatar a Lapis – Interviene Steven -

Garnet aparece desde el portal central y exclama:

\- Y lo vamos a hacer. Siganme.

Casi sin pensarlo, obedecen, sientes como la energia del portal te transporta y te lleva hasta una de las manos de la estatua del Templo.

\- Alli – Garnet señala una pequeña abertura en la nave – Tenemos que saltar ni bien la nave comienza a partir.

Esperan unos segundos, cuando la nave de Yellow Diamon comienza a elevarse, Perla Connie y Garnet saltan. Les siguen Steven y Amatista.

\- Vamos, salta! - Grita Steven -

Tragas saliva, la nave parece estar mas lejos de lo que parece. Steven y Connie han estado entrenando con Perla y tienen excelente estado atletico, pero tu no tuviste esa oportunidad.

\- Apresurate – Grita Amatista -

Si vas a saltar, cierra los ojos, toma impulso y trasladate a la pagina 29

Si prefieres quedarte donde estas, fija la mirada en la Pagina 17


	27. Página 27

Página 27:

\- Cubranse!

ZAP!

El Inhabilitador dispara y deja hecho trizas a varios Robonoides, intentan escapar por el agujero, pero lo que ven los deja sin aliento. Hay mas Robonoides del otro lado de la pared!

ZAP!

Disparas otra vez, pero nuevos Robonoides reemplazan a los ya rotos.

ZAP!

El suelo y el techo se llenan de Robonoides mas diminutos.

ZAP!

Sigues disparando, no te vas a rendir facilmente

ZAP!

Pero tampoco los Robonoides

ZAP!

Y ellos los superan en numero

ZAP!

Por puro reflejo, disparas una vez mas, pero los Robonoides te cubren la cara y empiezan a asfixiarte, el Inhabilitador se te cae el piso.

ZAP!

Lo mismo le ocurre a tus amigos

ZAP!

El Inhabilitador queda en "modo automatico", pero ya no tiene sentido.

ZAP!

Los Robonoides son mas de los que cualquiera podria contar. Y para ustedes cuatro es el

ZAP!

Es decir

 **FIN**


	28. Página 28

Página 28:

Con tal de que Peridot se detenga, dices la primera estupidez que se te ocurre:

\- La capa exterior de la geosfera terrestre conocida como corteza esta hecha de pastel de platanos rojizos

\- Disculpa? - Inquiere Peridot, parandose en seco -

\- El radio diametralmente opuesto del cuadrado del iris del ojo humano es de quinientos catorce megahercios

Peridot se queda observandote, como esperando que digas algo mas, es tu oportunidad!

\- El que deposito dolares, recibira papelitos de colores!

\- Te encuentras bien, humano? - Inquiere Peridot -

\- El piloto tiene hollin, esta roto te sale mil... - dices por toda respuesta -

Tu enemiga frunce el ceño, acercando una especie de microfono a su rostro.

\- Los principales gobiernos de Sudamerica estan dominados por duendes con sombrero puntiagudo. Y los de Norteamerica por enanos con mal aliento.

Peridot levanta la voz, afirmando:

\- Este humano parece sufrir un delirio incontrolable...

Hay que seguir con la comedia, te fuerzas por decir otra incoherencia, no es tan facil hacerse el loco

\- Si pescas salmones en el cohete de la piragua no olvides llevar repelente de Zubats!

\- Es sin duda un especimen sumamente extraño... - continua tu enemiga -

Convencido de que estas a punto de ser liberado, insistes

\- Mi primo segundo suele jugar golf con palillos chinos y libros de arquitectura!

\- Su comportamiento es sumamente erratico – anuncia Peridot -

\- Alcanza el cielo Maggie... Alcanza el cieloooooooo...

\- Los humanos parecen haberse vuelto una especie peligrosa despues de cinco mil años de evolucion – continua la Gema – Biopsia cancelada.

\- Hay que hipotecar la Patagonia! Hi-po-te-car! Hi-po-te-car!

Te callas la boca cuando Peridot completa su analisis:

\- Se le proporcionara al especimen una sustancia para calmarlo y se comenzara con su diseccion de forma inmediata.

\- Que? Espera, no, era solo una...

Jamas terminas la frase, te duermes al instante, mientras Peridot empieza a revisar que cosa rara hay en ese cerebro tuyo.

Quizas no deberias haberte hecho TAN el loco...

 **FIN**


	29. Página 29

Página 29:

Un paso hacia atrás, dos, tres, cuatro, tomas carrera y te lanzas hacia adelante...

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Apenas si puedes aferrarte al borde de la Nave, pero lo conseguiste! Tus amigos te ayudan a subir, mientras los motores comienzan a hacer mas ruido. El despegue es inminente!

Rapidamente encuentran una escotilla y se deslizan por ella, llegan a una habitacion con paredes de distintas tonalidades de verde, donde aprovechan para recuperar el aliento.

Perla rompe el silencio, afirmando:

\- Garnet, puedes ver donde esta Lapis Lazuli?

La mencionada hace un gesto de negacion.

\- Demasiadas opciones, mi mente no puede procesarlas todas al... mismo... tiempo. Creo que lo que mas nos conviene es separarnos.

\- Yo voy con Connie! - Afirma Steven con rapidez –

\- Es demasiado peligroso – responde Perla – Alguna de nosotras tiene que acompañarlos

\- Podemos llamar a Leon si hay peligro

\- Dejalo que decida por si mismo, - interviene Amatista – si nos separamos entre todos seguro cubriremos mas terreno – Perla y Garnet asienten, luego, notando tu presencia, Amatista agrega – Tu con quien prefieres venir?

Si decides ir con Garnet, pasa a la pagina 25

Si haces equipo con Amatista, pasa a la pagina 08

Si vas a investigar con Perla, pasa a la pagina 77

Si acompañas a Steven y Connie, pasa a la pagina 32


	30. Página 30

Página 30:

\- Vamonos de aquí Leon!

El animal suelta un nuevo rugido y abre un portal a solo unos pocos centimetros de sus caras, cruza rapidamente y en un santiamen, se hallan del otro lado.

Se toman un momento para ver donde estan, las paredes de una enorme cueva los rodean, sus pasos crean pequeñas ondas en el suelo, repleto de agua, rocas de todos tamaños pueden observarse alrededor. Steven hace una seña y suben hasta una especie de escenario, Leon se queda debajo, con el cuerpo de la inconsciente Lapis Lazuli aun sobre el.

Automaticamente, el lugar donde estan se ilumina y del centro sobresale una tarima con la forma de una mano.

\- Es la Armeria – susurra Steven – Estamos en la Armeria Secreta de mi madre

Ninguno de ustedes dice nada mas. Leon los ha llevado alli mas de una vez, pero a ti nunca deja de sorprenderte, aun recuerdas cuando Perla les dio una leccion sobre las distintas armas que hay aquí y la forma en que Rose las usaba para combatir a sus enemigos.

Steven pone su palma sobre la tarima y surgen un monton de armas. Multiples hachas, la estatua de una mujer sosteniendo bolas con picos, tres cañones de luz y varias armaduras.

De pronto, una voz resuena en toda la caverna. Se dan la vuelta solo para darse cuenta de que el portal de Leon sigue abierto y de el surge Diamante Amarillo!

\- Les dije que no me detendrian! - Exclama, cargando con furia contra ustedes tres -

Oyes gritar a tus amigos mientras observas con desesperacion como Leon intenta protegerlos y es noqueado casi al instante por un relampago de Diamante, cayendo junto con Lapis a un lado de Connie.

Una escena se reproduce en tu mente:

"Rose llamaba por sus nombres a estas armas para poder utilizarlas, lo hacia solo en casos de extremo peligro, y mencionarlas era la unica forma de que llegaran a las manos de cada guerrero" Dijo alguna vez Perla

Solo quedan segundos antes de que Diamante los alcance. Los rostros aterrados de Connie y Steven te demuestran que no recuerdan los nombres de las armas, pero tu si.

Convoca alguna.

La que sea.

Ahora!.

Si gritas Hachas del Tiempo, pasa a la pagina 82

Si exclamas Angustia Heretica, pasa a la pagina 69

Si convocas al Trio del Cuarzo, pasa a la pagina 36

Si intentas protegerte a ti y tus amigos con las Armaduras de los Caidos, pasa a la pagina 21


	31. Página 31

Página 31:

\- Señor Maheswaran – intervienes con rapidez – Necesitamos que Connie venga con nosotros, es una parte vital de nuestro equipo.

\- Equipo? - Inquiere el, sarcasticamente – Van a poner a mi hija en peligro solo porque forma parte de su equipo?

\- Usted no entiende, ella tiene muchas mas habilidades de lo que cree y...

\- Escuchame jovencito. En ningun momento de mi vida he desconfiado de las habilidades de mi pequeña, pero eso no significa que dejare que arriesgue su vida por nada

\- No hablamos de nada, sino del planeta! - Replicas -

\- Mi hija es mi planeta – contesta el, levantando la voz – Y no la van a apartar de mi. Connie, sube a tu cuarto ahora mismo!

La joven cruza los brazos y hace una mueca de disgusto, luego reclama:

\- Al menos dejame despedirme de Steven

\- Que sea solo un segundo Connie. Te estoy vigilando – amenaza su padre -

Connie se acerca a ustedes y notas como con rapidez le susurra algo en el oido a Steven. Luego, echa a llorar y sube a su habitacion. El Señor Maheswaran, sin agregar nada mas, les cierra la puerta en la cara.

Steven y tu echan a andar por el camino. El joven Universe se acerca a Leon, acaricia su melena y explica:

\- Ve al Templo y quedate con las Gemas, si?

El animal suelta un rugido de entendimiento y desaparece tras un portal. Steven te hace señas de que te ocultes con el tras un arbusto.

\- Y ahora que? - Preguntas -

\- Ahora esperamos – responde el, con simpleza -

Sigue esperando hasta llegar a la pagina 51


	32. Página 32

Página 32:

Observas como las Gemas salen corriendo hacia la izquierda, mientras Connie, Steven y tu toman el lado contrario. En tu mano tienes listo el Inhabilitador Mineral. Tu plan es utilizarlo ni bien vean un enemigo, y no usar toda su energia, ya que no sabes que podria ocurrir si lo activas cerca de Steven.

La marcha de los tres se ha hecho lenta y silenciosa, se deslizan a traves de una extension de tuberias, para luego llegar a una bifurcacion de pasillos.

\- Derecha – afirma Steven -

\- A la izquierda – Comenta Connie casi al mismo tiempo -

Siempre detestaste ser el centro de atencion, pero eso es exactamente lo que esta ocurriendo ahora, tus dos compañeros intercambian miradas, hasta que tu amiga dice:

\- Tu desempatas

Si estas de acuerdo con Steven, ve a la derecha, a la pagina 83

Si confias en la intuicion de Connie, sigue el sendero de la izquierda, en la pagina 56


	33. Página 33

Página 33:

Te metes la piedra en el bolsillo y subes a la nave sin decirle nada a nadie.

Ha pasado una semana desde que salvaron a Lapis Lazuli. Lograron volver a Ciudad Playa sanos y salvos y la han pasado mas que genial desde entonces. Tu y tus amigos han decidido relajarse y disfrutar despues de que Garnet les diera otra buena noticia.

La razon de que destruyera a Diamante Amarillo de esa forma fue simple: Las Gemas son un pueblo de guerreros, y siendo Diamante la principal, derrotarla debe ser tomado como un acto de valentia y una advertencia ante futuros ataques a la Tierra.

Perla indica que probablemente eso no ocurra, ya que de ser asi hubieran tenido noticias hace ya dias de Peridot o Jaspe.

Amatista les confirma que vieron por el telescopio como la nave de Diamante Amarillo se alejaba en direccion al Planeta Madre, asi que eso simplemente significa lo que ustedes ya pensaban:

\- No van a volver! - La alegria de Lapis es inmensa – No regresaran!

La noche antes del regreso a tu casa, todos deciden hacer una pijamada. Sonries mientras estas dispuesto a mostrarles a todos el secreto que guardaste todos estos dias. Te diriges a tu mochila y sacas de alli la piedra.

No te vas a olvidar en tu vida el chillido que pego Perla.

\- Que... Que haces con eso?

\- Me lo lleve de la nave de Diamante Amarillo antes de irnos, acaso es algo malo?

Perla niega con la cabeza rapidamente.

\- Al contrario, ese es el famoso Topacio de los Deseos

\- El que? - Replicas, extrañado -

\- El Topacio de los Deseos – Explica Garnet – Es el mas poderoso de los artefactos magicos del Planeta Madre. Tiene el poder de cumplir los deseos del corazon de quien lo posee, siempre y cuando sean deseos con buenas intenciones.

Los deseos del corazon? Preguntas para tus adentros, imaginando cuantas cosas podrias pedir, cuantos atajos podrias tomar en la vida, tantos buenos deseos que se cumplirian al instante.

\- Sin embargo – Garnet interrumpe tus meditaciones – No se que hacia el Topacio de los Deseos en la nave de Diamante Amarillo, seguramente ella pensaba usarlo, pero como nada de lo que queria desear era bueno, simplemente se quedo en su Armeria. Es mas, ni siquiera deberia estar alli.

\- Que quieres decir? - Pregunta Steven -

\- Recuerdo que la leyenda dice que cada vez que el Topacio se activa, regresa en un destello al Templo de Luz del Planeta Madre, para que otro afortunado lo encuentre.

\- Eso quiere decir... - comienzas -

\- Que solo puedes pedir un deseo – completa Connie -

Empiezas a sentirte nervioso. Todos tus amigos te estan mirando, y realmente tu mente se ha quedado en blanco al imaginar las posibilidades. Es entonces cuando sientes que Garnet pone una mano en tu hombro.

\- El Topacio de los Deseos puede cumplir cualquier deseo, siempre y cuando sea de corazon, puede ser cualquier cosa, grande o pequeña, importante para algunos, mundana para otros, pues el corazon es diferente en cada uno de los seres vivos. Sea lo que sea que vayas a desear, dejalo fluir y sientelo, sientelo con todas tus fuerzas.

Tomas una larga respiracion y cierras tus ojos, acaricias el Topacio levemente, y entonces te das cuenta de que en realidad no deseas nada. No para ti, al menos, el poder del Topacio te invade cuando tu mente empieza a navegar a traves de la habitacion, sin abandonar tu cuerpo.

Comprendes sonriendo, que quieras desear algo que tus amigos deseen, pero... quien de ellos?

El Universo gira a tu alrededor mientras vislumbras solo una pequeña parte del corazon de todos los que te rodean.

Lapis espera con ansias un cambio en su vida...

Steven quiere recuperar algo que le quitaron injustamente...

Connie se desespera por una revelacion...

Garnet necesita un acto de justicia...

Amatista desea un poco de compañía...

Perla tiene un asunto pendiente que pretende resolver...

Entonces, a quien elegiras?

Si cumples el Deseo de Lapis, pasa a la pagina 88

Si cumples el Deseo de Steven, pasa a la pagina 89

Si cumples el Deseo de Connie, pasa a la pagina 90

Si cumples el Deseo de Garnet, pasa a la pagina 91

Si cumples el Deseo de Amatista, pasa a la pagina 92

Si cumples el Deseo de Perla, pasa a la pagina 93

Si aun asi decides desear algo para ti mismo, pasa a la pagina 94


	34. Página 34

Página 34:

RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAARRRRRR

A pesar del rugido, Leon no abre ningun portal, sino que simplemente se echa a correr a toda velocidad hacia la pared. Tus amigos y tu le gritan que pare, pero el no obedece y sigue adelante.

Un momento despues, te das cuenta porque lo hizo. En verdad no hay ninguna pared frente a ustedes, sino que se trata de una nube de humo, la atraviesan, conteniendo la respiracion y seguros de que es una trampa.

Pero Leon se mantiene y corre fuera del humo, dejandolos a salvo del otro lado. Aun asi, no hay tiempo para celebraciones, dos enormes manos sobresalen de la pared e intentan atraparlos, tu esquivas la derecha a tiempo, pero la de la izquierda atrapa fuertemente a Connie.

\- No! - Steven usa su escudo contra la mano, pero sin efecto alguno -

\- Sal de ahi! - Gritas -

Steven capta el mensaje y tu activas el Inhabilitador Mineral contra la mano, el rayo de tu invento impacta directamente y la estrella en mil pedazos. Tu y Steven se cubren, pero Connie no tiene tanta suerte, ella cae al suelo, lastimandose el rostro con los pedazos de la mano.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo, Steven se acerca corriendo a ella y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Su saliva sanadora se activa, y todo rastro de corte desaparece de la cara de tu amiga.

\- Estas bien? - Inquiere Steven, dandole la mano -

Ella asiente sin decir palabra. Ambos se quedan en silencio, incapaces de apartar la vista el uno del otro.

RROARR

Leon intenta llamarles la atencion, pero Steven y Connie estan demasiado ocupados mirandose y ruborizandose.

RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAARRRRRR

Un nuevo rugido del animal los saca del trance.

\- Cierto, cierto – dice Steven, aparentando una actitud normal – Tenemos que salvar a Lapis...

Suben al lomo de Leon y ninguno de los tres dice una sola palabra por los siguientes minutos.

Momentos mas tarde, oyen un angustioso grito, alguien esta pidiendo ayuda, y a pesar de que Connie y tu tienen sus dudas, no es el caso de Steven

\- Esa es Lapis!

Detectan el origen de la voz, y entran en una habitacion. Pero no estaban preparados para esto.

Pasa a la pagina 53


	35. Página 35

Página 35:

Ninguno de ustedes noto que, un segundo antes del ataque de Diamante, Steven y Connie decidieron fusionarse, cuando la enorme Gema los ataca, Stevonnie se planta frente a ella y convoca un escudo muchas veces mayor que el de Steven.

Aun en su forma esferica, Diamante retrocede, pero avanza otra vez, solo para que Stevonnie haga surgir una espada de su Gema, y la use como una raqueta de tenis contra Diamante.

\- Derecha!

Diamante retrocede, pero una vez mas carga hacia delante

\- Reves! - Stevonnie replica con un nuevo golpe de su espada -

Un nuevo retroceso, y una nueva carga

\- Remate... Mortifero!

Stevonnie levanta su espada y la deja caer contra la Gema enemiga, solo para hacerla estallar en una explosion enorme. Una nube de polvo se levanta y un pequeño objeto dorado cae a centimetros de tu y tus amigos. Comprendes que Diamante Amarillo intentara regenerarse dentro de su Gema, pero antes de que cualquiera de ustedes pueda decir algo, Garnet se acerca a ella, activa sus guantes, y le da un tremendo golpe, partiendola en varios pedazos.

\- Solo asi nos aseguraremos de que no regrese – comenta sombriamente- ahora, salgamos de aquí!

Uno por uno, entran en la pequeña nave, Steven y Connie se separan, antes de que tu entres, dos objetos de la armeria llaman tu atencion.

Uno es una roca de color celeste con un centro blanco que pareciera moverse dentro. Su brillo te hipnotiza. Es casi como si sintieras que la envuelve un gran poder.

Pero tambien ocurre lo mismo con una flauta que esta a su lado, de color rojizo fuerte, emite un resplandor que te invita a tomarla y llevartela de alli.

Piensas que no estaria mal que te llevaras un recuerdo de tu aventura, pero cuando oyes que Perla y Amatista te llaman por tu nombre, comprendes que tienes que apresurarte, aunque tambien te cuestionas que cosas puede haber en este lugar que aun no hayas visto.

Si te llevas la extraña piedra, pasa a la pagina 33

Si conservas la flauta resplandeciente, pasa a la pagina 74

Si te tomas unos segundos mas para analizar la Armeria, pasa a la pagina 37


	36. Página 36

Página 36:

\- Trio del Cuarzo!

Steven, Connie y tu esquivan la energia de los cañones justo a tiempo para que estos se concentren en el cuerpo de Diamante Amarillo, su dorado cuerpo adquiere un tinte rosado, los cañones siguen afectandola, mientras Diamante se enrojece cada vez mas.

\- Voy a...

Jamas sabran lo que su enemiga quiso decir, un segundo despues, su cuerpo estalla en una nube de vapor y una Gema dorada cae al piso. Tu y tus amigos se acercan a ella, temerosos de que pueda regenerarse.

\- Tal vez deberia cubrirla con una burbuja – comenta Steven -

RRRROOOOOAAARRR

Se dan la vuelta y ven como Leon se acerca a ustedes, Steven le reclama que esta lastimado, que descanse, pero el animal, con los ojos cerrados, inspecciona el suelo buscando algo.

Finalmente, cuando descubre la Gema de Diamante Amarillo, la huele un poco y, ante la atonita mirada de ustedes tres, la devora. Un momento despues, se echa a dormir de nuevo.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso – comenta Connie con una sonrisa – Crees que Leon pueda llevarnos de vuelta al Templo si usas tu saliva magica para curarlo, Steven?

El animal se levanta, suelta un leve rugido y ves como eructa una especie de polvo amarillo, sigues sin creer lo que acaba de hacer, mientras Steven comenta con simpleza

\- Tomare eso como un si, dejame despertar a Lapis Lazuli y regresemos a casa...

 **(FIN)**


	37. Página 37

Página 37:

Treinta y siete segundos, ese es el tiempo que te tomas para revisar un poco mas alla de la habitacion, como no descubres nada que te interese, regresas con rapidez a tu puesto y subes a la capsula de escape.

Treinta y siete segundos es tambien el tiempo exacto en el que Peridot logra llegar hasta la sala de controles de la nave principal, activando el apagado de emergencia y dejando su nave detenida, impidiendoles salir.

Treinta y siete segundos despues, las Crystal Gems, Lapis, Steven, Connie y tu salen del vehiculo, preguntandose que es lo que ocurrio.

Treinta y siete segundos mas tarde, Peridot activa una red electrica que se expande sobre donde ustedes estan parados, todos quedan noqueados al instante y caen al piso, incapaces de moverse.

Treinta y siete minutos despues, Jaspe sugiere que es mejor destruir sus cuerpos, pero Peridot, sabiendo que ya no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Diamante Amarillo regrese, se pone al mando y le comunica que tiene una mejor idea.

Treinta y siete horas despues, tus amigos y tu despiertan en un paramo desertico. Perla y Garnet lo reconocen como la zona exterior de la Capital del Planeta Madre. Revisas tus bolsillos y descubres con tristeza que Peridot te dejo el Inhabilitador Mineral alli, solo que completamente destrozado.

\- Tienes algo en el brazo – te dice Lapis Lazuli, aun aturdida -

Te miras y, efectivamente, tienes una especie de marca en el hombro. Tres circulos concentricos, unidos por siete barras paralelas, todas de un intenso color fluorescente, revisas a tus compañeros uno por uno, todos tienen iguales marcas, en el mismo lugar.

\- Es un signo de nuestra cultura – indica Perla con tristeza – Nos han catalogado como renegados, rebeldes que escapan de la justicia. Adonde sea que vayamos en este planeta, si alguna Gema descubre que tenemos esta marca, nos atacara sin piedad. Sospecho que Peridot solo nos libero para que los habitantes de aquí nos den caza.

\- Hay alguna posibilidad de que regresemos a la Tierra? - Inquiere Connie -

Garnet se ajusta sus lentes y anuncia:

\- Una minima oportunidad. Una en dos mil, quizas

Nadie sabe que mas decir, el silencio los invade cuando la vision futura de la Gema mas alta les revela la mala noticia. Sin embargo, Steven es el unico del grupo que se pone de pie y señala hacia adelante, oteando el horizonte.

\- Es una posibilidad – afirma -

\- Acaso no la oiste? - Estalla Amatista – Es minima!

\- Pues no nos vamos a rendir asi como asi! No podemos! – responde el joven -

Uno a uno, todos ustedes comprenden que tiene razon, se levantan del suelo, se sacuden las ropas, y, con extrema lentitud inician el camino que, quizas, en una de esas, con muchisima suerte, los conducira de vuelta a la civilizacion humana.

 **FIN**


	38. Página 38

Página 38:

Steven Universe hace una pequeña reverencia, mirandote desde arriba.

\- Hola? - Pregunta, algo divertido al ver que no contestas – Hay alguien ahi?

Asientes, e inquieres que es lo que esta haciendo ahi, y que significa el cupon

\- Estoy armando un equipo secreto – comenta con seriedad, mostrandote un cupon identico al tuyo – Me acabo de enterar, restos de la nave alienigena donde estuvimos han caido a la Tierra, Ronaldo me aviso, hizo un trabajo de investigacion excelente, se ha vuelto todo un experto, mira lo que descubrio.

Steven te extiende una foto a color. Se observa una gran placa metalica amarillenta, similar a las paredes del transporte de donde escaparon, incrustadas en ella, hay siete Gemas de distintos tamaños y colores

Una blanca

\- Perla?

Una violeta

\- Amatista?

Una verde

\- Peridot?

Una amarilla

\- Diamante?

Una naranja

\- Jaspe?

\- Y esas son Rubi y Zafiro – afirma tu amigo, señalando una roja y una azul – Y por lo que se ve, estan muy bien conservadas, sabes lo que significa?

Niegas con la cabeza, pero antes de que Steven pueda contestar, una figura familiar emerge de la melena de Leon.

\- Steven – Comenta Connie entre jadeos – Vas a decirle o no? No puedo aguantar la respiracion para siempre, sabes?

\- Lo siento querida – Replica el mencionado, para tu gran sorpresa, besa a Connie en los labios, y dandose cuenta de tu confusion, dice – Supongo que tenemos mucho que explicar, pero ya te contaremos como Connie se escapo de casa de sus padres y como llegamos hasta aqui

\- Aunque eso sera para otro momento. Las Gemas nos necesitan – Continua Connie, mostrandote otro cupon de Pizza – Estamos seguros de que estan encerradas en la base del Area 51, las recuperaremos y descubriremos la forma de volverlas a la normalidad, bueno, solo a Perla, Garnet y Amatista, en realidad, asi que pensamos ir los cinco juntos... si estas de acuerdo.

\- Claro – contestas, dubitativo – Pero, que quieres decir con los cinco?

De pronto, la lluvia se hace mas copiosa, mas molesta, pareciera como si simplemente cayera sobre ti, sin mojar a nadie mas. Miras hacia arriba. Efectivamente, solo cae sobre ti, suena como si de las pequeñas gotas surgiera una especie de risa

Tu sospecha se confirma cuando un charco se forma a tus pies y de el surge una Gema encapuchada, su pelo largo le cae a los costados del cuerpo, adornado con un vestido mas corto que el que usaba en el pasado y varias cintas celestes de distintos tamaños, te mira a los ojos y esboza una sonrisa amplia.

Lapis Lazuli.

Reformada.

Y con otro cupon de pizza en su mano.

\- Lamento la pequeña broma, pero Steven me ha ayudado mucho a dominar mis poderes y usarlos mejor – indica, riendo – No pude evitarlo.

No necesitas que te digan nada mas, entras corriendo a tu casa sin saludar a nadie, subes hasta tu cuarto y buscas freneticamente en tus cajones hasta que encuentras lo que buscabas. Tal vez lo necesites, tal vez no, pero el Inhabilitador Mineral es algo de lo que no puedes prescindir.

Te reunes nuevamente con tus amigos, que ya estan a lomo de Leon. El felino rosado ruge y un portal se crea frente a ustedes.

\- Estan listos, equipo? - Exclama Steven -

\- Listos – contestan los tres al unisono -

\- Podria ser peligroso – Replica el -

Todos piensan lo mismo, pero tu eres el unico que lo dice en voz alta

\- Confiamos en ti, Steven

\- Alla vamos!

 **FIN**


	39. Página 39

Página 39:

\- Que... Q.. Que es todo esto? - El asombro en el rostro del adulto es evidente -

\- Esto es lo que trataba de decirte... Padre. Esta soy yo fusionada con Steven, y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, estoy bien. Me siento segura. Lamento decirlo de esta forma, pero cuando me fusiono con Steven me siento mucho mas protegida que cuando estoy contigo. Se que es extraño y se que te costara entenderlo, pero...

El señor Maheswaran simplemente señala la puerta.

\- Si eso es lo que realmente deseas hija... - afirma, mirando a Stevonnie – Pero te lo advierto Universe, si ella vuelve con un solo rasguño de esta mision, vas a sentir mi ira, y pase lo que pase, tu te vas a encargar de explicarle a mi esposa todo lo que ocurrio, escuchaste?

\- Fuerte y claro, señor

Steven y Connie vuelven a su forma natural, y ella se despide su padre. Lo ultimo que oyes al salir de la casa es la voz de el, gritando:

\- Ninguno de los tres me dijo que viajaban en el lomo de un Leon. Universe!

Se van riendo mientras montan el lomo del rosado animal, pero sus sonrisas se convierten en temor cuando llegan al Templo cruzando un portal

Que ocurre? Salta a la pagina 19 para saber


	40. Página 40

Página 40:

Ni bien sueltas la mano de Steven, Diamante Amarillo aprovecha y ataca a tu amigo, contemplas horrorizado como ella concentra energia en su brazo y manda a volar a la joven Gema, estrellandolo contra la pared de la caverna y mucho mas alla.

De inmediato, sacas tu Inhabilitador y disparas, Diamante Amarillo cae hacia atrás, pero se recupera rapidamente, por el rabillo del ojo ves que Connie sale corriendo a un costado y se pone a acariciar a Leon.

Haciendo caso omiso, sigues disparando contra Diamante Amarillo, mientras aumentas la intensidad de tu arma.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

Pero con cada disparo, Diamante parece volverse aun mas fuerte, aun mientras la sigues atacando, ella se incorpora y se abalanza contra ti, dispuesta a destruirte.

Sin embargo, un momento antes de alcanzarte, se queda quieta. Un instante mas tarde, Diamante Amarillo se esfuma en una nube dorada y una Gema del tamaño de tu palma cae al piso. Contemplas a Connie, exhausta, quien sostiene una gigantesca espada.

\- Leon... esconde... esta espada... en su melena... - Murmura, trastabillando -

Sin embargo, tu amiga se levanta y sale corriendo en direccion al lugar donde cayo Steven, tu la sigues de cerca, cuando entran por el agujero creado por su cuerpo, una luz de color rosa los ciega.

Connie y tu abren los ojos cuando una figura se levanta frente a ustedes, su cuerpo casi tan grande como el de la Gema a la que acaban de derrotar, largos rizos rosados se mueven en su cabeza, una estrella brilla en su panza, lugar que se toca cuando los ve a ustedes.

Casi tan confundida como tu y Connie, Rose Cuarzo se acerca e inquiere:

\- Donde esta Steven? Donde esta mi hijo?

Respondanle en la pagina 57


	41. Página 41

Página 41:

Por muy asqueroso que pueda resultar, estas convencido de que esto es lo unico que puedes hacer. Juntas saliva rapidamente y escupes, apuntando al rostro de tu captora.

Peridot da un salto hacia atrás, con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Tu repites el proceso, una, dos, tres veces mas, hasta que tu enemiga inquiere:

\- Que clase de sustancia es esta?

Antes de que Peridot pueda tocarla, se te ocurre otra idea:

\- No te acerques! - exclamas – Se llama... - inventas una palabra - gerokidia, y es altamente corrosiva

Peridot hace caso omiso de tu comentario, mientras amplia los dedos de su mano derecha para formar una especie de computadora, tras unos segundos de mover barras y circulos, contesta:

\- No encuentro en las bases de datos nada sobre una sustancia con ese nombre. Creo que se trata de lo que los humanos llaman saliva

\- Algunos tenemos saliva y otros gerokidia

\- Posee "El Steven" esta gerokidia en sus sistemas?

\- Por supuesto – mientes casi con naturalidad – Tambien Connie

Peridot parece quedarse congelada

\- Por que jamas ha usado "El Steven" esta sustancia contra nosotras en batallas previas?

\- Porque es su arma secreta, aunque si me dejas bajar de esta mesa, te enseñare como protegerte de ella.

\- Suena a alguna clase de treta, humano

\- Para nada, solo te pido que me sueltes porque necesito estar parado para mostrarte como se hace

Tras un segundo de indecision, Peridot te desata, te levantas de un salto, te llevas la mano al bolsillo y disparas el Inhabilitador Mineral.

\- Te engañe!

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

Peridot cae al suelo, inconsciente, mientras tu echas a correr, tienes que encontrar a Garnet, no muy lejos de donde estas, oyes el sonido de un canto, te diriges hacia alli a toda velocidad.

Sigue la melodia hasta la pagina 71


	42. Página 42

Página 42:

El liquido sigue saliendo de las paredes, pero se dan cuenta de que en realidad no es un liquido. De el brotan decenas y decenas de pequeños robots esfericos que crea un muro gigante enfrente y detras suyo. Steven genera un escudo de energia rosada y lo lanza contra ellos, pero no tiene efecto alguno. Las paredes se estan acercando, dejandolos completamente rodeados, pero aun asi siguen avanzando, Peridot trata de aplastarlos!

De pronto, oyen voces, voces aun mas familiares. Son Garnet Amatista y Perla, y estan llamandolos por sus nombres, pero... Por donde estan viniendo? Las paredes-robot son tan gruesas que no pueden precisarlo con seguridad.

Miras tu Inhabilitador, aun tiene suficiente carga, podrias dispararlo contra los robots y abrir un hueco en la pared, pero no hay forma de saber que les espera del otro lado. O quizas podrias dispararlo contra el suelo, con la esperanza de caer sobre terreno seguro y continuar su escape, si es que debajo de ustedes hay terreno seguro.

Si disparas hacia abajo, preparate para caer hasta la pagina 66

Si disparas frente a ustedes, corre a toda velocidad a la pagina 27


	43. Página 43

Página 43:

Bajan a toda velocidad por el conducto y chocan con fuerza contra un piso duro, sea donde sea, el lugar esta sumido en la mas completa oscuridad.

\- Sssshhhh – susurra Amatista – Escucha.

Algunos metros sobre sus cabezas, Jaspe declara:

\- Juraria que oi la voz de alguno de ellos por aquí – exclama confundida -

Exhalas un suspiro de alivio cuando comprendes que tu enemiga no tiene idea de donde se encuentran, tanteas las paredes en busca de un interruptor de luz o una puerta de salida, hasta que tus dedos chocan con algo pegajoso. Retiras la mano de inmediato, pero te vuelves a estancar con la misma cosa pegajosa en otro lugar.

Amatista mientras tanto solo se dedica a quejarse de lo asqueroso que parece ser el sitio, ella tambien detecta el pegamento por todas partes, y utiliza el brillo de su Gema, sin convocar su arma, para iluminar alrededor.

Ambos se encuentran rodeados por decenas de robots esfericos, todos aparentemente destruidos y soltando la misma sustancia asquerosa. Amatista los identifica como Robonoides, aclarandote que le pertenecen a Peridot.

\- Pero que hacen aquí? - Preguntas tu – Por que estan todos destrozados?

Amatista se encoge de hombros y justo en ese momento vuelven a escuchar la amenazante voz de Jaspe:

\- Por fin los encontre, no se por que decidieron esconderse alli, pero les aviso que es el mejor lugar para basuras como ustedes.

Estas por preguntar que significa eso, hasta que caes en la cuenta de la realidad. Estan en un basurero, cuando Jaspe activa un boton, sientes como los Robonoides comienzan a apilarse alrededor tuyo y de Amatista.

No es un basurero, es una compactadora mas precisamente! El cielo raso comienza a descender, el piso tiembla y comienza a subir, mientras las paredes laterales avanzan, apretandolos rapidamente

\- Rayos – exclama Amatista -

Es lo ultimo que oyes

 **FIN**


	44. Página 44

Página 44:

\- Lapis, vamonos ya! - Ruega Steven – Tienes que creer en nosotros, siguenos!

\- No! - La mencionada abre sus alas, azules y cristalinas como dos manantiales y les lanza un chorro de potente agua que les hace perder el equilibrio – No hay nada que hacer ya!

Ustedes se levantan del suelo, y cuando sienten una presencia detras suyo, se dan la vuelta.

Lo ultimo que ven es una figura enorme, sonriendo maleficamente. Tratas de activar tu Inhabilitador, pero no eres lo suficientemente rapido, no estabas preparado para esto. Es entonces cuando un fuerte resplandor dorado invade la habitacion.

\- Intrusos detectados y eliminados – Anuncia Diamante Amarillo, luego, dirigiendose a Lapis, exclama – No me has traido mas que problemas, pequeña mocosa.

Para cuando las Gemas oyen la alarma y se dirigen adonde ustedes estaban, ya no hay nada que hacer. Donde minutos antes Steven, Connie, Lapis Lazuli y tu se encontraban parados, ahora solo quedan cuatro pequeños crateres humeantes.

 **FIN**


	45. Página 45

Página 45:

Doblan a la derecha. Miran a su alrededor, extrañados de no ver ningun enemigo aun. El silencio de la nave se hace insoportable, apenas atenuado por el eco de sus pasos. Llegan hasta una pared, pero antes de intentar regresar, una puerta secreta se abre al costado derecho, con extrema cautela, siguen su camino hasta que chocan con otra pared. Esta vez se abre una nueva puerta, solo que gira a la izquierda.

\- Que extraño – dice Connie – Siento como si ya hubieramos pasado por aquí.

Ni Steven ni tu comentan nada, pero ambos tienen el mismo presentimiento.

Si crees que ya pasaron por aquí, pasa la pagina 50

Si piensas que es solo una ilusion, pasa a la pagina 56


	46. Página 46

Página 46:

Una voz fuerte pero a la vez un tanto dulce resuena en tu cabeza y te hace despertar. Abres los ojos con dificultad y observas que te encuentras en una habitacion de paredes selladas color dorado, sin entrada ni salida, ni siquiera puedes identificar de donde proviene la luz que la ilumina. Lo unico que hay frente a ti es una mesa con un vaso de agua y una pildora color amarillo.

\- Saludos humano – la voz se hace presente, sobresaltandote, te percatas de que debe ser una grabacion – No temas. No te haremos daño. Si tus intenciones en nuestra nave implican algun tipo de rescate, hemos de asegurarte que no tienes por que preocuparte mas, la mision por la cual sospechamos has abordado aquí ya ha sido cumplida. Actualmente este vehiculo de exploracion se encuentra saliendo de la orbita terrestre. No es de nuestro interes retenerte aquí, asi que te ofrecemos la oportunidad de regresar a tu hogar.

Hay algo extraño en esa voz, presientes que no te esta diciendo la verdad, pero por alguna razon su melodiosa armonia te calma. Dudas que realmente la mision este "cumplida", asi que te atreves a cuestionar:

\- Que quieres decir con cumplida? Que paso con Lapis Lazuli?

Te sorprende oir una contestacion, aunque esta vez parece ser en vivo y en directo, sea quien sea que te este respondiendo:

\- La Gema conocida como Lapis Lazuli ha sido separada de su fusion forzada, se le ha permitido volver al Tercer Planeta desde el Sol, ya que ha demostrado la voluntad de hacerlo.

\- Y Steven? Y los demas? - Inquieres -

\- Los humanos y Gemas han sido catalogados como polizones, sin embargo, se les ha dado la misma opcion que a ti y han aceptado gustosos. Repito, no hay nada que temer, humano.

Te resulta extraño que la voz insista en que no hay nada que temer, es entonces cuando la grabacion se activa nuevamente.

\- Cualquier experiencia en el espacio puede ser estresante, asi que por favor, acepta este comprimido que borrara de tu mente todo recuerdo traumatico.

Miras el medicamento con sospecha. Una parte de tu mente te dice que lo tomes, otra parte diferente te dice que no.

Si lo tomas, pasa a la pagina 85

Si te niegas, pasa la pagina 63


	47. Página 47

Página 47:

Antes de que te des cuenta, chocas contra un grupo de gente y caes al piso. Te levantas y contemplas con asombro que estan todos! Steven y Connie explican como rescataron a Lapis Lazuli, mientras tu y las Crystal Gems comentan como les fue.

Aun asi, no hay tiempo para festejar, Lapis les indica que Diamante Amarillo los esta buscando por todo el complejo y no se detendra hasta atraparlos. El tiempo es vital, tienen que escapar de la nave lo mas pronto posible. Entonces, un eco que resuena por todo el ingenio espacial los interrumpe:

\- Atencion fugitivos. Sus esfuerzos para escapar resultaran en su propia destruccion. La bahia de flotas de escape esta vigilada. Desistan de entablar batalla. No pueden ganar. La resistencia es inutil.

Un pesado silencio los invade. Es evidente que el plan de las Gemas era usar las naves de reserva para huir. Afortunadamente, Lapis Lazuli les ofrece una alternativa:

\- Podemos huir por la Armeria de Diamante Amarillo. Estoy segura de que ella tiene una nave alli, fue por ese lugar que nos capturaron a Jaspe y a mi para despues dividirnos.

Todos asienten. Avanzan con suma cautela por los corredores, guiandose por la memoria de Lapis y los conocimientos de Perla sobre las naves de guerra del Planeta Madre.

Finalmente, llegan a destino.

La Armeria de Diamante Amarillo es una habitacion sumamente amplia, repleta de armamentos y objetos con formas que nunca habias visto en tu vida. Observan como una pequeña nave esta en el centro del salon, Perla indicandoles que es su unica forma de salir de alli.

\- Ustedes piensan que van a poder escapar? En serio? - Una voz los detiene -

Se dan la vuelta para contemplar una figura de al menos dos metros y medio de alto. Diamante Amarillo se presenta ante ustedes, desplegando todo su poder. Su cuerpo emite brillantes centellas doradas, relampagos que te dañan la vista y les impiden a todos dar un solo paso mas.

Ella no les da un solo segundo para reaccionar, simplemente se enrolla en una gigantesca esfera dorada y comienza a rodar directamente a ustedes! No hay tiempo para escapar!

Descubre que ocurre a continuacion en la pagina 35


	48. Página 48

Página 48:

Realmente no te agrada la idea de ir en una mision al Oceano, pero es lo mas conveniente dentro de todo. Tu invento podria ser la clave para controlar los poderes de Malachite.

Mientras inspeccionan las oscuras aguas en una balsa improvisada piensas en ella. No sabes como luce realmente, Steven te ha dado alguna que otra descripcion, pero es dificil imaginarsela. Cuatro piernas y cuatro ojos? Piel verde azulada, pero a la vez rayada? Poderes de control del agua? Una voz combinada que suena de lo mas extraño?

Todos estos pensamientos distraen tu mente de tal forma que olvidas que estas haciendo en el Oceano. De improviso, una mano metalica, gigantesca, como nunca has visto, aparece en el cielo.

\- Es Diamante Amarillo! - Grita Garnet – Tenemos que salir de...

Pero nunca alcanza a terminar la frase, intentan regresar a la playa, pero por alguna extraña razon el mar se embravece con una furia impensable. Su balsa se sacude de tal manera que caes hacia atrás junto con tus amigas, al agua que ya forma remolinos imparables desde el fondo.

Podras salir de esta? Averigualo en la pagina 49


	49. Página 49

Página 49

Las Gemas tienen la habilidad de aguantar la respiracion bajo el agua, asi que aunan esfuerzos para intentar rescatarte.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Tus pulmones se llenan completamente de liquido y lo ultimo que ves son dos pares de ojos mirandote con curiosidad desde dentro del remolino acuatico. Acaso esa es Malachite?

Bueno, realmente eso no tiene importancia ahora

 **FIN**


	50. Página 50

Página 50:

Los tres caen en la cuenta de que estan en el mismo lugar que antes, se miran entre ustedes y echan a correr. Pero no pueden hacer mas que seguir el mismo camino una y otra y otra vez. Llaman a Leon, pero este no aparece, intentas con tu invento, pero nada sucede, gritan pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie los escucha.

Acaban de caer en un bucle temporal, una habitacion-trampa de la nave diseñada para intrusos como ustedes, no hay salida posible, pueden seguir girando en el mismo espacio, repitiendo sus pasos, repitiendo, repitiendo, repitiendo. O simplemente pueden rendirse y admitir que este es el

 **FIN**


	51. Página 51

Página 51:

Media hora despues, por entre las hojas de tu escondite observas como la ventana de Connie se abre y de ella la joven los saluda. Steven te hace otra seña y se acercan corriendo.

\- Salta Connie! - Exclama el, casi en un susurro -

Estas a punto de decirle que eso es una locura, cuando Connie cierra sus ojos y simplemente se deja caer. Steven la recibe con los brazos abiertos, pero ninguno de los dos impacta contra el suelo.

En su lugar, un fuerte brillo rosado los cubre y de alli surge Stevonnie, la fusion de ambos. Se agacha a tu altura y exclama, en una voz que vagamente se parece a la de Connie:

\- Lo siento, mi padre no me quitaba la vista de encima

Subitamente, su voz se vuelve un poco mas masculina, y pregunta:

\- Tienes ganas de saltar, Connie?

\- Claro! - se responde a si misma – Mira esto – agrega, dirigiendose a ti – Steven y yo lo aprendimos hace unas semanas.

Estas a punto de preguntar que quiere decir con saltar, cuando Stevonnie te levanta del suelo y te coloca en sus hombros, sientes un impacto que te tira hacia atrás, la Gema fusionada se impulsa en el aire y cae suavemente a cientos de metros de donde estaban hace apenas unos segundos.

\- Listo para otro salto? - Inquiere Stevonnie -

Pero antes de que puedas contestar, Ella? El? Ellos? (Es dificil usar el pronombre correcto cuando hablas de Stevonnie), pega un salto mas, y otro mas, y uno mas, y otro.

Quince saltos despues, llegan a la playa, tu vista esta borrosa y te sientes extremadamente mareado, como si te hubieras bajado de la montaña rusa mas loca de tu vida. Cuando te recuperas, notas como Steven y Connie se han separado y se quedan extasiados mirando al cielo, los imitas y te quedas boquiabierto.

Averigua que hay en el cielo en la pagina 09


	52. Página 52

Página 52:

Pasa poco mas de una hora hasta que logras despertar. Tu vista esta borrosa y la cabeza te da vueltas, observas como un manchon te mira desde arriba, te levantas de un salto, sosteniendo tu Inhabilitador al grito de Atras!

\- Tranquilo, somos nosotras – Replica Garnet -

Te sientas un momento, incapaz de recordar con claridad lo ocurrido. Amatista te comenta que, usando la vision futura de Garnet, notaron que tus amigos y tu estarian aquí, ya se encargaron de Lapis Lazuli y Leon, ambos estan bien y recuperandose, y Diamante Amarillo se ha refugiado en su Gema, intentando regenerarse, aunque Perla comenta que no hay problema, la mantendran vigilada, y en caso de emergencia, no les quedara mas alternativa que quebrar su Gema para evitar que regrese.

Aun asi, otra noticia te pone los pelos de punta. Ninguna de tus tres amigas saben donde estan Steven o Connie, Garnet no puede verlos en el futuro, ya que no sabe que es lo que ocurrio con ellos en el pasado.

Aclaras tus ideas y contemplas las paredes derrumbadas de la caverna, te diriges a una de ellas, por donde apenas hay una abertura, pegas un oido a ella, y, al oir voces conocidas, tratas de espiar con la poca luz que hay lo que ocurre.

Steven esta abrazado a Connie, ambos han dejado las armaduras a un costado, y se mantienen en silencio.

\- Steven... - La voz de Connie suena como a una queja – Ya puedes dejar de besarme la frente, sabes? Ya estoy curada.

Perla, Garnet y Amatista se acercan cuando ven que los encontraste, pero tu les haces una seña de que guarden silencio.

\- No es por eso... Realmente estaba preocupado por ti, Connie.

\- No tendrias que haber venido hasta aquí, Steven, la armadura me protegio de la caida, y si me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras mantenido fuera, la pared no se habria derrumbado.

\- Y dejarte sola? Como crees que podria haber hecho eso?

\- Te preocupas demasiado Steven, agradezco que me hayas salvado de Diamante Amarillo, pero...

\- No lo hice solo

\- Pero... - continua Connie – Era importante que tu tambien te mantuvieras a salvo

\- Nada me importa mas que tu Connie

La voz de tu amiga pega un sobresalto, un chillido se escucha detras de ti, te das la vuelta para ver a Perla con una enorme sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que esta por ocurrir, Amatista y tu le recuerdan que haga silencio y continuan escuchando.

\- Que significa eso?

\- Yo creo que lo sabes, Connie. Significa que te has convertido en una parte demasiado grande de mi Universo, signifca que no puedo dejarte sola sin preocuparme, no porque crea que eres debil, sino porque siento que debo protegerte, porque mereces que te proteja. Tu... tu eres realmente todo eso y mas para mi, Connie, tu... en verdad me gustas.

\- Steven... No se que decir...

Se hace un nuevo silencio, contemplas como Connie se lanza a los brazos de Steven y ambos se quedan quietos. Oyes una especie de llanto, pero sospechas que no es un llanto triste en lo absoluto.

Entonces Amatista mete su brazo por el hueco mientras grita:

\- No se preocupen tortolitos, la ayuda viene en camino!

\- Tortolitos? - Pregunta Connie – Piensas que hayan oido algo?

\- No puedo creer que nuestro pequeño Steven haya crecido tanto! - Grita Perla detras de ustedes, sumamente emocionada -

\- Pienso que si – Replica Steven -

 **FIN**


	53. Página 53

Página 53:

La voz de Steven se velve seria por un segundo mientras dice apenas una palabra:

\- Peridot...

\- Bienvenidos humanos – exclama con una voz metalica una Gema verde, que sostiene por medio de unas cadenas de agua a otra azul, arrodillada en el suelo – Supongo que Jaspe tenia razon y era previsible que vinieran a rescatar a su aliada

\- Dejala ir!

\- No es una opcion – Replica Peridot, mientras fija la mirada en cada uno de ustedes – El Steven y sus compañeros se rendiran en este mismo instante o Lapis Lazuli sufrira las consecuencias.

Intentas alcanzar el inhabilitador Mineral que aun esta en tu bolsillo, pero Peridot se da cuenta y amenaza:

\- Crees que no te he visto por las camaras de la nave? Disparame con esa cosa tuya y destruyeme si quieres, pero haras lo mismo con Lazuli y con el Steven, y probablemente con esa inferioridad que usan como transporte.

Leon suelta un bufido cuando se da cuenta de que se refiere a el. Lapis interviene, clamando:

\- Salgan de aquí! No se preocupen por m...

\- Silencio! - Peridot la interrumpe, tirando de sus cadenas – Trata de hablar de nuevo y veras lo que te espera. Recuerda que estas demasiado debil desde que desestabilizamos tu fusion.

Lapis cae al suelo, noqueada.

\- Por cierto, - continua Peridot - deberia advertirles sobre eso. Diamante Amarillo decidio dejar libre a Jaspe a bordo de esta nave, como medida de seguridad, por asi decirlo...

Steven, Connie y tu se miran entre ustedes. No parece haber muchas opciones, pero, sera verdad todo lo que Peridot les esta diciendo? Tal vez tengas suficiente punteria para usar tu invento en contra de ella sin dañar a nadie mas, tambien podrias negociar tu lealtad a cambio de la liberacion de tus amigos, o quizas deberian salir corriendo ahora mismo, aun asi, la forma en que se entrelazan sus dedos, su manera de hablar y la apariencia de tu enemiga te recuerdan mucho a una computadora, seria una locura intentar "hackearla", como si fuera una maquina?

\- No hay forma de escapar. Rindanse – Sintetiza Peridot -

Si disparas contra Peridot, prueba tu punteria en la pagina 16

Si te rindes a cambio de la liberacion de tus amigos, pasa a la pagina 84

Si sales corriendo, huye a la pagina 60

Si intentas hackear a Peridot, pasa a la pagina 59


	54. Página 54

Página 54:

ZAP! Directo a la cabeza! Jaspe pierde el enfoque y suelta a Lapis Lazuli. Sin dejar de disparar, corres junto a ella, por suerte sigue despierta, pero su expresion es de todo menos alegria cuando te ve a su lado:

\- Que estas haciendo aquí? Les dije que huyeran!

Ambos esquivan un puñetazo de Jaspe mientras tu replicas.

\- Lo hicieron todos excepto yo!

Esquivas otro ataque y disparas dos veces mas mientras oyes:

\- Por que?

\- Porque nos preocupamos por ti! Porque por eso vinimos hasta aquí! Para rescatarte!

Jaspe pierde la paciencia y combina un doble golpe contra ustedes, Lapis se estrella contra una pared cercana y tu caes a su lado. Te levantas, apelando a todas tus fuerzas.

\- Tienes... que aprender... a confiar... en los demas. A saber cuando... pedir... ayuda... Lapis – murmuras -

Jaspe, sin decir una sola palabra, se acerca a ustedes para darles un golpe final. Es entonces cuando notas como las serpientes de agua de Lapis hacen cortocircuito debajo de los pies de tu enemiga, haciendo saltar unas pequeñas chispas. Jaspe se muestra indiferente ante esto, pero tu, sabiendo que Lapis tenia planeado todo, inquieres:

\- Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

\- Claro que si – responde ella -

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Lapis usa sus poderes para aumentar las serpientes acuaticas y tu usas tu Inhabilitador para disparar a los pies de Jaspe, la explosion resultante es tan potente que deja a la Gema anaranjada fuera de combate.

Pero ustedes no tienen tiempo que perder, las serpientes siguen haciendo su trabajo y oyes como unas alarmas de reserva comienzan a sonar, sabes que de seguro Diamante Amarillo y Peridot siguen buscandolos

\- Tienes que salir de aquí Lapis! - Gritas -

\- Tenemos – afirma ella sonriendo -

Te toma de la mano y te arrastra hasta una ventana de la nave, con la velocidad que llevan, sabes lo que pretende, pero no va a funcionar!

\- Lapis, sueltame! - exclamas – Los humanos no podemos respirar en el espacio!

Pero ella hace caso omiso de tu advertencia y tan solo un segundo despues

CRASH!

Es entonces cuando sientes los efectos de un espacio sin oxigeno sobre tu cuerpo, tu temperatura baja a un nivel critico al instante, cierras los ojos y esperas tu final

Pasa a la pagina 78


	55. Página 55

Página 55:

\- 0...3...9...0... - murmuras mientras escribes -

En la cabina de control reina el silencio, durante unos segundos hasta las computadoras dejan de emitir sonido alguno.

De pronto, la pantalla principal muestra una frase desesperante.

CODIGO INVALIDO. INTRUSOS DETECTADOS. INICIANDO EL CIERRE DEL SISTEMA

Justo en ese momento, te das cuenta de que Perla menciono que "el codigo no tenia progresion ascendente despues del segundo digito" 3 y 9 son numeros ascendentes, como pudiste haber sido tan tonto!

Pero no hay tiempo para echarte la culpa a ti mismo. Diriges la energia de tu Inhabilitador hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto y disparas.

Nada. Ni un rasguño.

Perla arroja mas de una de sus lanzas, Amatista intenta azotarla, Garnet la golpea con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta no se altera ni un milimetro.

Cuando intentan una vez mas tirarla abajo, todos oyen la inconfundible voz de Peridot del otro lado:

\- Registro 127. Iniciando la fumigacion del centro de control de la nave.

Lapis esta a punto de preguntar que significa "fumigacion", pero se detiene.

El cuarto se llena de un potente gas, no solo venenoso, sino tambien corrosivo, al contacto con la piel sientes un ardor indescriptible. Quieres gritar, pero ningun sonido sale de tu boca, tu garganta esta completamente seca.

Diamante Amarillo habia ordenado que se catalogara a los rebeldes fugitivos como "cucarachas". Y Peridot hizo exactamente lo que se debe hacer con toda cucaracha.

Eliminarlas.

 **FIN**


	56. Página 56

Página 56:

Doblan a la izquierda. Miran a su alrededor, extrañados de no ver ningun enemigo aun. El silencio de la nave se hace insoportable, apenas atenuado por el eco de sus pasos. Llegan hasta una pared, pero antes de intentar regresar, una puerta secreta se abre al costado izquierdo, con extrema cautela, siguen su camino hasta que chocan con otra pared. Esta vez se abre una nueva puerta, solo que gira a la derecha.

\- Que extraño – dice Connie – Siento como si ya hubieramos pasado por aquí.

Ni Steven ni tu comentan nada, pero ambos tienen el mismo presentimiento

Si crees que ya pasaron por aquí, pasa la pagina 50

Si piensas que es solo una ilusion, pasa a la pagina 45


	57. Página 57

Página 57:

\- Tu... tu eres la mama de Steven? - Preguntas, tu mente incapaz de procesar lo que esta pasando -

\- No se supone que este aquí... - Afirma Rose, haciendo caso omiso de tu pregunta – Pero... Yo los conozco, es decir, Steven los conocia, asi que yo se quienes son... Por favor...

Rose los invita a que se acerquen y ustedes obedecen

\- Cuentenme lo que ocurrio

Tu y Connie se miran y asienten

Minutos despues, salen del hoyo en la caverna y se quedan parados frente a Leon y Lapis Lazuli, es entonces cuando le ofrecen a Rose llevarla ante las Crystal Gems. Pero ella se niega rotundamente.

\- No puedo. Quisiera volver a verlas, a las tres, y a Greg tambien, pero me temo que este no es mi tiempo. He vivido mas de 5000 mil años en este planeta, he visto civilizaciones caer y levantarse desde el polvo, humanos cambiando sus modos de vida, revoluciones, violencia, tragedias. He visto lo peor, pero tambien lo mejor de la humanidad. Y Steven necesita verlo tambien. El tiene que regresar...

\- Como? - Preguntas -

\- Muy facil. Amo tanto a Steven que dare una vez mas mi vida por el,dejare que mi cuerpo se consuma y el regrese hasta aquí. A su mundo. A su hogar.

\- Eso significa que Steven volvera a nacer?

Rose señala su Gema y comenta:

\- El sigue aquí dentro. Asi que renacera, pero no se preocupen, los humanos no pueden regenerarse como mi especie, asi que Steven sera el de siempre ni bien yo desaparezca.

Miras como Rose comienza a llorar, ella junta sus propias lagrimas y las deposita en tus manos.

\- Necesito que cubras la frente de Lapis y de mi Leon con este agua especial

Tu asientes, pero la curiosidad te invade y no puedes evitar preguntar:

\- Leon es tuyo?

\- Es una muy larga historia – contesta Rose con una sonrisa –

Mientras tu estas ocupado, contemplando como el legendario animal y la Gema a la que salvaron comienzan a despertar, oyes a Rose dirigirse a Connie

\- Las Crystal Gems siempre decian que yo veia la belleza en todo y en todos, quizas es tambien por eso que decidi quedarme en la Tierra, este mundo esta tan lleno de pequeños y grandes milagros, hay tanto por descubrir, por conocer. Y Steven tambien esta comenzando ese camino. Yo formo parte de el, siento lo que el siente, y nada de lo que el siente se compara con lo que siente por ti.

Connie, presintiendo la respuesta y con sus mejillas enrojecidas, inquiere:

\- Que quiere decir con eso?

Ves como Rose comienza a desaparecer, su cuerpo se llena de luz y se vuelve mas pequeño, mientras la esperada respuesta les llega como solo un eco de su voz

\- Preguntale tu misma, Connie, y recuerden, por favor, no le digan a nadie que me han visto...

Un rato mas tarde, Garnet, Amatista y Perla llegan hasta la caverna, advertidas por una vision futura de la primera. Su rostro cambia de preocupacion a alivio cuando te encuentran a ti, Lapis, Connie y Steven, estos dos ultimos tomados de la mano, dormidos sobre la melena de Leon.

\- Han tenido un largo dia – comenta Garnet, sin estar dispuesta a despertarlos todavia -

 **FIN**


	58. Página 58

Página 58:

Aun cuando Steven trata de decirles algo, los abrazos de Connie le quitan todo el aire y le impiden hablar, Connie finalmente le confiesa que ya sabe su secreto, lo siguiente que ves es la frustracion que el rostro de Steven dirige hacia ti, que desaparece ni bien todos oyen decir a Connie:

\- No tenia idea de que te sintieras asi... No tenia idea de que sintieras lo mismo que yo...

\- Quieres decir que...?

Connie asiente

\- O sea que tu tambien...?

Una nueva afirmativa

\- De verdad?

Por toda respuesta, Connie se acerca de nuevo y le planta a Steven un tierno y suave beso en los labios, notas como tu amigo abre los ojos grandes como platos, mientras sus pupilas se convierten en.. estrellas? Si, definitivamente estrellas, te parece raro, pero no estas en posicion de decir nada.

Parece como si Connie y Steven se hubiesen olvidado del mundo que los rodea, solo se quedan ahi, frente a frente, sin quitarse la mirada de encima y sonriendo el uno al otro, es Lapis Lazuli quien se encarga de devolverlos a la Realidad.

\- Eh... detesto interrumpir el festival de los enamorados, pero... TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI DE UNA VEZ!

Steven pestañea varias veces antes de recuperar la compostura:

\- Claro, claro – afirma, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo -

Todos suben al lomo de Leon, pero algo extraño ocurre cuando este intenta escapar, su gruñido se siente mucho mas debil y pareciera que el portal que genera es mas pequeño y oscuro, preguntas a que se debe, y Steven te responde al llegar al otro lado, al final de un pasillo, a bordo de la nave todavia.

\- Leon estuvo buscandolos por horas, logramos esquivar a Jaspe, Peridot y una Gema nueva, que se llama Diamante Amarillo, y... es la jefa del Planeta Madre. Deben estar tratando de atraparnos justo ahora.

Ni tu ni Connie pueden evitar sorprenderse, Leon esta tan exhausto de tanto abrir y cruzar portales, que cae al suelo con un sonoro ronquido.

Es entonces cuando una alarma se oye a su alrededor

\- Registro 125. Aqui Peridot informando de la localizacion de los fugitivos, las camaras de seguridad los detectan en la zona R9 del complejo. Se recomienda capturarlos o eliminarlos a toda costa.

Tragan saliva. Se les agota el tiempo, pero tu tienes una idea, si configuras el Inhabilitador Mineral en "modo automatico" y lo dejas en el piso, seguira disparando de forma permanente. Cuando sus enemigas vengan a buscarlas, seran afectadas por la radiacion de tu invento y no seran capaces de moverse.

Ahora su gran problema es como salir de aquí. Leon no puede ayudarlos, ya que sigue sin moverse, contemplas a tu alrededor y notas que Lapis y Connie han descubierto dos tubos lo suficientemente anchos como para que todos ustedes pasen. Por el tubo de la izquierda, el que señala Connie, se siente una onda de calor, mientras que por el de la derecha, que indica Lapis Lazuli, se siente frio. Steven se ve incapaz de decidirse, asi que te pide que lo hagas tu.

Si van por la izquierda, transpira hasta llegar a la pagina 76

Si toman el camino de la derecha, empieza a tiritar en la pagina 18


	59. Página 59

Página 59:

Levantas tus brazos en señal de rendicion, pero le guiñas un ojo a Steven y Connie, indicandoles que tienes un plan.

\- Tranquila Peridot – afirmas – No hay por que alarmarse. Nosotros, seres organicos de materia blanda, admitimos tu superioridad.

\- Me alegra sobremanera que lo entiendas, aunque tengo curiosidad de por que lo haces, humano – Replica la Gema Verde -

\- Es evidente admitir algo como eso – afirmas de manera condescendiente – El hecho de que nos hayas capturado de esta manera indica que no eres una enemiga que deba tomarse a la ligera. Pero...

Peridot frunce el ceño.

\- La expresion pero es usada por los seres humanos para detonar una contradiccion a una idea previamente establecida, que pretendes usando esa palabra?

\- Nada realmente, solo – tomas un respiro, sabes que es ahora o nunca – Me pregunto si realmente eres mas lista que todos los seres humanos

\- Por supuesto que lo soy – afirma Peridot sin ocultar su disgusto -

\- Entonces... Podrias probarmelo?

\- Te escucho, humano

\- Cual es el ultimo digito del termino matematico conocido como Pi? - Inquieres -

\- Analizando bases de datos humanas – Indica Peridot -

Peridot termina su calculo mucho antes de que cualquiera de ustedes haga algun movimiento, afirmando con cierto orgullo:

\- El digito 1000 billones de Pi es 0

Connie, que se da cuenta de lo que pretendes, interviene:

\- Queremos saber el ultimo digito, no el digito 1000 billones

Peridot, soltando las cadenas de Lapis, muestra unas pantallas con miles de numeros en sus ojos, mientras exclama:

\- Calculando el ultimo digito... Calculando... Calculando... Calculando...

Te acercas a Lapis Lazuli, la levantas y la colocas suavemente sobre la melena de Leon, murmurando para ti mismo:

\- Eso deberia mantenerla ocupada por un buen rato

Salen corriendo de alli, mientras Peridot sigue concentrada en su nueva tarea.

Lo lograron! Ahora escapen de una vez por todas en la pagina 80


	60. Página 60

Página 60:

Sales corriendo a toda velocidad de alli, solo para percatarte un segundo despues de que ninguno de tus amigos te sigue, y de que la puerta de la habitacion donde estabas se ha sellado completamente.

Desesperado, buscas una forma de entrar o salir de ese lugar, hasta que tus ojos vislumbran otra entrada, te metes corriendo a una nueva sala, que esta sumida en la mas completa oscuridad.

El panico empieza a apoderarse de ti cuando no encuentras ningun interruptor a tu alcance, y la extraña sensacion de que no estas solo en ese lugar va en aumento hasta que chocas contra una pared.

Excepto que no es una pared en absoluto! Algo o alguien con enorme fuerza te levanta en el aire y te aprieta con una fuerza abrumadora, intentas usar tu Inhabilitador, pero, en tu desesperacion, el objeto se te resbala y cae al piso, fuera de tu alcance.

Peridot no estaba mintiendo, como medida de seguridad habian liberado a Jaspe y ella estaba en algun lugar de la nave, mas precisamente, en el cuarto donde entraste. Sientes como el aire te empieza a faltar.

Lo ultimo que oyes es el crujido de tus huesos bajo el mortal abrazo de tu enemiga, mientras ruegas para que, contra toda probabilidad, Steven Connie y Lapis logren escapar.

 **FIN**


	61. Página 61

Página 61:

\- Steven, apaga ese telefono! - Reclama Connie -

El eco del celular resuena por toda la nave, ante la insistencia de tu parte, Steven intenta apagarlo, solo para contestar la llamada

\- Hola?

\- Steven! Donde se han metido?

Los tres intercambian una mirada de preocupacion. Por que Perla los esta llamando justo ahora?

\- Estamos a bordo de la nave Perla

\- Que cosa?! - El horror se hace evidente en la voz de la Gema – Como que estan a bordo? Acaso no saben que se dirige al Planeta Madre? Salgan de ahi ahora mismo!

\- Pero Perla – Interviene Connie – Tenemos que salvar a Lapis Lazuli, ademas pensamos que tambien las habian capturado a ustedes

\- Pues es evidente que no chicos, quisimos subir a bordo, pero existia el peligro de que nos descubrieran, ademas de que no sabiamos que les habia pasado a ustedes. Y creanme que me costo averiguarlo, aun no entiendo como los humanos son capaces de comunicarse con esta tecnologia tan arcaica!

Quieren contestar algo, pero Perla los interrumpe:

\- En serio, tienen que salir de ahi, es sumamente peligroso, ademas no estan preparados para algo como esto, no todavia...

\- Tranquila Perla, podemos cuidarnos solos, ademas, llamaremos a Leon si algo sale mal.

Justo en ese momento, una alarma resuena por toda la nave.

ALERTA. INTRUSOS DETECTADOS. ALERTA. INTRUSOS DETECTADOS.

\- Leon! - Gritan Steven, Connie y tu al mismo tiempo, la criatura se presenta ante ustedes de forma instantanea y suben a su lomo, en cuanto echa a correr, oyen de nuevo la voz de Perla -

\- Steven... Que fue eso?

\- Pues... Algo salio mal, pero descuida, Leon ya esta aquí y pronto volveremos a la Tierra con Lapis

\- Steven!

\- Adios Perla, te quiero! - El Joven Universe corta la llamada y le ordena a su mascota que siga adelante por los pasillos mas anchos de la nave -

Justo en ese instante, Leon frena. Un enorme muro negro se ve enfrente de ustedes. Las alarmas todavia no se desactivan.

\- Estoy seguro de que Leon puede crear un portal al otro lado de esa cosa, verdad? - Inquiere Connie -

El rugido del animal es de subito enojo. No quita la vista de la inmensa pared negra.

\- No se que significa eso – Replica Steven - Pero quizas debamos volver por donde vinimos.

Tus dos amigos te miran, esperando que coincidas con alguno de ellos.

Si le ordenas a Leon que retroceda pasa a la pagina 73

Si le pides que siga adelante pasa a la pagina 34


	62. Página 62

Página 62:

Te llevas la Flauta a los labios, y, a duras penas, consigues sacarle dos o tres notas, pasan unos segundos hasta que logras acostumbrarte a su forma y los sonidos que emite, poseido por la energia que emana el objeto, cierras los ojos y continuas con la melodia.

Cuando concluyes, notas que tu autobus ya llego, debes tomarlo ahora o de lo contrario vas a perderlo. Connie y Steven te miran y aplauden levemente.

\- Bueno – exclama Steven, acercandose – Supongo que a fin de cuentas no ocurrio na...

El joven no alcanza a terminar la frase, resbala con una parte del piso de la estacion recien encerada y cae hacia atrás, directamente a los brazos de Connie, quien lo sostiene con delicadeza. Su amiga lo mira desde arriba, sonrojada.

\- Estas bien?- Inquiere ella -

Steven asiente y se levanta, solo para volver a resbalar una vez mas y tropezar contra Connie, en esta oportunidad ambos pierden el equilibrio y caen al piso. El joven Universe tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que cayo sobre Connie.

Mas especificamente, con su cara sobre la cara de ella.

Mas especificamente, con sus labios sobre los labios de ella!.

Aun asi, ninguno de los dos se mueve de su posicion, la emocion que este hecho nuevo y diferente les hace experimentar los envuelve en un trance tan profundo y los colma de una alegria tan intensa que se olvidan del mundo que los rodea.

Cuando ambos se separan, Steven ayuda a Connie a levantarse del suelo, recordando por que estaban en la Estacion de Autobuses, se da la vuelta para saludarte.

Pero es un poco tarde, tu ya te subiste a tu transporte, aunque desde la ventanilla puedes ver a tus amigos, te alegras por la nueva vida que estan a punto de comenzar, y tambien por ti mismo, ya que descubriste que tienes un corazon mas puro del que pensabas.

 **FIN**


	63. Página 63

Página 63:

Sea lo que sea esa cosa, no hay manera en la que aceptes tomarla, te mantienes apartado de la mesa, mientras la voz metalica exclama:

\- Solo toma la pildora humano.

Miras hacia arriba, al lugar de donde sientes que proviene la voz y niegas con la cabeza, cruzandote de brazos.

\- Todo estara bien. Toma la pildora.

Notas como la voz se ha vuelto mas fuerte, intenta presionarte para que tomes esa cosa!.

\- Por favor, toma la pildora

No importa donde esten tus amigos, no importa que Perla no haya notado tu ausencia, no sabes que puede pasar si pruebas esa cosa, no vas a hacerlo, te niegas rotundamente.

De pronto, la voz cambia, y la dueña de la misma te revela su identidad:

\- Aqui Diamante Amarillo. El sujeto se rehusa a tomar el comprimido.

Se te hiela la sangre cuando Diamante completa su bitacora.

\- Inicien expulsion forzada de la esclusa de aire.

Sales corriendo contra la pared de la habitacion, pero piensas que no tiene caso. Sientes como la cabina donde te encuentras empieza a despresurizarse, Diamante planea lanzarte al espacio!

Aun asi, te aferras a la pared donde estas hasta que oyes un ruido, te mueves unos centimetros a la derecha, solo para que una lanza cristalina atraviese la pared en el lugar donde tu estabas. El objeto traza un rectangulo perfecto, y cuando sientes que la cabina va a ser lanzada, una mano te toma y te empuja dentro de la nave.

Echas a correr rapidamente, sin reaccionar a lo que acaba de ocurrir o quien esta a tu lado. Despues de un minuto, te detienes, y miras a tu salvadora. Perla te observa con los ojos grandes como platos.

\- Te perdi de vista un momento – explica – Y luego no te pude encontrar. Segui mis pasos hacia atrás y entendi que caiste en una de las trampas de Diamante Amarillo, la Jefa del Planeta Madre, lo lamento tanto...

\- No importa – Replicas – Tenemos una mision Perla, hay que cumplirla a toda costa.

Cuando reinician la marcha, la Gema comenta:

\- Rose siempre decia que hay que estar atentos a los que nos rodea siempre, tanto en el calor de la batalla como en la calma previa a la tormenta. Deberia haberte protegido mejor, tambien eres un Crystal Gem despues de todo.

Sueltas una pequeña risa

\- No tengo poderes Perla, solo soy un inventor, no soy un Crystal Gem

Haciendo caso omiso de tu comentario, ella continua:

\- Cuando Rose nos recluto a mi, a Garnet y despues a Amatista, nos dijo que desde el Planeta Madre nos veian como Gemas debiles, pero que si defendiamos a la Tierra y lograbamos ganar, les demostrariamos que no lo somos. No solo ganamos, sino que aprendimos mucho en el camino. Rose nos bautizo como Crystal Gems, porque comparadas con las demas podemos ser debiles, pero en realidad, somos fuertes, somos resistentes, y eso jamas cambiara.

Haces silencio cuando Perla concluye:

\- Steven, Connie y tu, tambien son Crystal Gems...

Cuando Perla y tu giran en un pasillo a la izquierda, no pueden evitar sorprenderse.

Pasa a la pagina 47 para ver que ocurrio


	64. Página 64

Página 64:

Sin decirle nada a nadie, corres frente a las Crystal Gems y activas el Inhabilitador.

ZAP!

Al instante, sabes que has tenido éxito. Jaspe se ha detenido completamente, hace una mueca de odio contra ti, pero no puede moverse mas que eso.

\- Lo conseguiste! - Afirma Lapis Lazuli con alegria – Vamonos ya!

Quieres seguirla, pero te das cuenta de que tu tambien estas paralizado. Demasiado tarde notas que no puedes realizar ninguna accion. El Inhabilitador sigue activo, concentrando energia en el cuerpo de tu enemiga a la vez que en el tuyo y generando una pequeña esfera amarillenta. Intentas decir algo, pero sigues sin poder moverte, no importa cuanto trates, tus musculos no responden.

La esfera energetica se agranda, ahora se extiende mas alla de Jaspe y esta por llegar hasta ti!

Observas estupefacto como Garnet se lleva arrastrando a Steven y Connie, los dos con lagrimas en los ojos y señalando en tu direccion. Tu piel siente los brazos de Amatista, Perla y Lapis, estan tratando de moverte, pero sin resultado, no hay forma de despegarte de donde estas. Cuando la esfera del Inhabilitador casi las alcanza, no tienen mas alternativa que correr hacia la nave de escape.

Tu cerebro aun funciona, asi que piensas con absoluta seguridad que tomaste la decision correcta. Miras como Steven estrella su frente contra la escotilla, aun llorando.

Con tus ultimas fuerzas, levantas tu brazo izquierdo y te lo llevas al pecho, como intentando darle un mensaje, tratando de decirle que todo estara bien y que no te arrepientes de nada.

La esfera te alcanza, Steven y los demas logran escapar, pero tu no tienes tanta suerte, lo ultimo que ven tu, Jaspe, Peridot y Diamante Amarillo es un destello de luz blanca que lo abarca todo a bordo de la nave espacial.

Continua en la pagina 70


	65. Página 65

Página 65:

Ni bien sueltas la mano de Connie, Diamante Amarillo aprovecha y ataca a tu amiga, contemplas horrorizado como tu enemiga concentra energia en su brazo y manda a volar a la joven, estrellandola contra la pared de la caverna y mucho mas alla.

De inmediato, sacas tu Inhabilitador y disparas, Diamante Amarillo cae hacia atrás, pero se recupera rapidamente, Steven hace equipo contigo y forma un escudo ara protegerlos del inminente golpe de Diamante, disparas por sobre su hombro, aumentando la potencia.

Pero si hay algo que desconocias cuando inventaste el Inhabilitador Mineral, es que existiera alguien tan poderosa como Diamante, simplemente su fuerza no se compara con la de tu invento, ni con la resistencia de Steven, lo cual comprueba destruyendo el escudo de tu amigo y mandandolos a volar a ambos.

\- Se acabo el juego, sabandijas – murmura, dispuesta a darles la estocada final -

Pero ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a rendirse todavia. Steven te protege con su burbuja y ordena:

\- Dspara a traves de esta cosa!

\- Te volviste loco! - Replicas - Va a romperla como si fuera papel, y te afectara a ti tambien!

\- Solo hazlo!

Cierras los ojos y obedeces. Esto es a todo o nada.

Lo siguiente ocurre en un parpadeo, la energia liberada por el inhabilitador se ve reflejada y aumentada de forma impresionante por la burbuja de Steven, oyes como Diamante deja escapar un grito de dolor, pero Steven tambien lo hace, tenias razon, esto tambien le esta afectando a el. Sin embargo, te mantienes en tu posicion y continuas disparando, la energia liberada alcanza un nivel tan critico que la burbuja de Steven estalla en una enorme explosion, dejandote inconsciente de forma instantanea.

Prueba si puedes abrir los ojos en la pagina 52


	66. Página 66

Página 66:

\- Cubranse! - Gritas -

ZAP! El Inhabilitador crea un perfecto agujero en el piso, sin pensarlo dos veces, cierran los ojos, se toman de las manos y se lanzan en caida libre.

Excepto que no caen. Abres los ojos para contemplar una sonriente Garnet que te mira desde arriba, ella detuvo tu caida, y Perla y Amatista hicieron lo mismo con Connie y Steven.

Las Crystal Gems se sorprenden al ver a Lapis Lazuli emerger del aun humeante agujero de tu invento, Steven intenta decir algo, pero Garnet lo interrumpe.

\- Ya habra tiempo para explicaciones, Steven, lo importante es que salgamos de aquí ahora mismo.

Nuevamente echan a correr. Derecha, izquierda, derecha. Perla comenta que todas las naves del Planeta Madre estan diseñadas de la misma forma, lo que significa que aquí cerca debe de haber una bahia de despegue, un sitio ocupado por naves mas pequeñas, las cuales usaran para regresar a la Tierra.

\- Pero que hay de Peridot y Diamante Amarillo? - Preguntas – Van a seguirnos si ven que nos escapamos.

\- Un problema a la vez, compañero – Contesta Amatista – Concentremonos en escapar

De pronto, Lapis Lazuli se detiene, la miran extrañados, pero ella comienza a explicar.

\- Por aquí cerca deberia estar el centro de control. Chicos, podriamos usarlo para dejar sin energia la Nave y hacer que Diamante y las demas se queden varadas en el espacio. Ademas, la gente del Planeta Madre no intentara hacer nada hasta que vean que su Lider regreso a salvo a su Patria

\- Si desactivaramos la energia – continua Perla, con una sonrisa – Diamante no tendria forma de comunicarse, ni moverse, y el Planeta Madre no enviaria mas tropas a la Tierra, es brillante!

\- Al centro de control! - Exclama Steven con su habitual optimismo -

El centro esta en la pagina 13. Ve hasta alla.


	67. Página 67

Página 67:

Abren la puerta y entran de un salto a la habitacion, al tiempo que Steven grita:

\- Rindete Peridot! Te tenemos ro...deada

Para su sorpresa, la unica que se encuentra frente a ustedes es Lapis Lazuli. De sus manos salen unas esferas de agua, que se transforman en cadenas y la conectan con el piso. Sus pies parecen pegados al suelo y su rostro esta desencajado. De pronto, fija su vista en el mas joven de las Crystal Gems y pregunta, con voz temblorosa

\- Steven... Que... Que estan haciendo aquí?

El chico se acerca a ella despacio y responde

\- Vinimos a rescatarte

\- NO QUIERO QUE ME RESCATEN! - Su grito es tan potente que casi les lastima los oidos – Ya te lo habia dicho antes Steven, no hay forma de que podamos vencer al Planeta Madre, ahora que estan aquí, seria mejor que todos se rindieran

\- No vamos a hacer eso – Replica Steven, pero no importa cuanto insiste, no logra convencerla -

Justo en ese momento, una alarma se activa, mientras que la voz de Peridot se presenta una vez mas:

\- Registro 122. Brecha de seguridad detectada. Detener a los intrusos a toda costa. Detener a los intrusos a toda costa.

Es importante que vuelvan con Lapis a la Tierra, ese es el objetivo de su mision, asi que se te ocurre algo: Quizas puedas usar el Inhabilitador Mineral en "modo aturdir" para hacerle entender a Lapis Lazuli sus verdaderas intenciones. O podrias dejar que Steven intente convencerla una vez mas. Sea como sea, tienen que hacer algo, y rapido, se estan quedando sin tiempo!

Actua tu! Apunta el Inhabilitador a Lapis y espera por lo mejor en la Pagina 87

Dejaselo a Steven y preparense para correr en la Pagina 44


	68. Página 68

Página 68:

Despiertas cuando un dolor lacerante te invade todo el cuerpo, ignoras donde esta Garnet, intentas llevarte una mano a la cabeza para sopesar tu terrible jaqueca, pero descubres horrorizado que quien sea que te ataco, te tiene atrapado.

Estas atado de pies, brazos, rodillas, manos y cintura a lo que parece ser una mesa de operaciones, sobre tu cabeza cuelgan utensillos de extrañas formas, algunos parecen lanzas o tornos, otros con formas que nunca antes habias visto, te haces a la idea de que son elementos de tortura.

Oyes el eco de unos pasos y una figura se aproxima hasta donde tu estas, te ilumina los ojos con una especie de linterna, cuando la vista se te aclara, descubres que es una Gema verde, no muy alta, de aspecto robotico y con cabeza un tanto triangular, su apariencia te resultaria graciosa si no fuera porque un segundo mas tarde descubres lo que planea hacer contigo:

\- Registro 129. Aqui Peridot informando de la captura de dos de los fugitivos, una Gema y un humano, se procedera a la biopsia de este ultimo, a fin de aprender mas sobre la especie dominante del Planeta Tierra.

\- Espera! - Gritas, para sorpresa de Peridot – No me mates, no vas a aprender nada de mi cortandome a la mitad!

\- El humano parece entender el concepto de biopsia – responde Peridot sin emocion en su voz – El analisis exterior confirma que su estado fisico y psicologico son optimos, no parece poseeer falla alguna que requiera abortar la biopsia.

Entonces Peridot toma uno de los instrumentos, algo que parece un destornillador enorme, lo apunta directamente a tu frente.

Se te ocurre que Peridot dijo que estabas en condiciones "optimas" para una biopsia, quizas puedas fingir que no lo estas, pero, como? Sientes el peso del Inhabilitador Mineral en tu bolsillo, pero es imposible que lo alcances, lo unico que puedes hacer es mover tus labios y tu cabeza unos pocos centimetros, se te ocurren instantaneamente dos posibilidades, y tienes que actuar a toda velocidad, ya mismo!

Si finges volverte loco, asi Peridot cree que no estas bien psiquicamente, pasa a la pagina 28

Si tratas de escupirle en la cara, para que piense que tienes algun mal fisico, pasa a la pagina 41


	69. Página 69

Página 69:

\- Angustia Heretica!

Instantaneamente has pronunciado el nombre, una luz celeste envuelve a la estatua de la Dama con las armas. Esta abre los ojos y la caverna se ilumina de forma subita.

Te cubres la cara para protegerte del intenso brillo, lo mismo que Connie y Steven. Ambos se ven obligados a alzar la vista cuando oyen un grito de terror.

Es Diamante Amarillo! La extraña Mujer se ha puesto frente a ella y la ha atacado con sus armas, dañandola severamente

\- Proteger... A Rose... Cuarzo – murmura la Dama -

Diamante se levanta del suelo. Su rostro lastimado denota ira, se encamina lentamente hacia ustedes, mientras explica:

\- La Angustia Heretica fue creada por las aliadas de Rose Cuarzo para evitar que ella saliera lastimada. Supongo que ahora siente que debe protegerte a ti! - exclama, dirigiendose a Steven y cargando contra el -

Disparas tu Inhabilitador Mineral contra Diamante, pero en lugar de detenerla o lastimarla, nada ocurre. Seven entonces intenta protegerlos con su burbuja rosada.

Pero no hay necesidad! La Dama de las armas se pone frente a ustedes y su cuerpo se vuelve rojizo, lanzando otra vez sus cadenas contra Diamante e impactandola directamente, deteniendola en su lugar.

\- Proteger... A Steven... Universe – susurra la Dama, antes de volverse una estatua -

Diamante Amarillo ha quedado petrificada. Temerosos aun, se acercan lentamente a ella, pero Diamante no se mueve en lo absoluto.

\- Ganamos! De verdad ganamos! - Festeja Steven, dando vueltas a su alrededor -

Todos echan a reir, pero al instante, un sonido los pone nuevamente en alerta. Sueltan un respiro cuando notan que solo se trata del celular de Steven, Connie atiende y la voz de Perla se oye como un chillido:

\- Chicos, donde estan? Todo esta bien? Que paso con Lapis? Que ocurrio con Steven? Steven, estas ahi? Steven!

\- Perla, tranquilizate – replica Connie – Estamos bien, tuvimos un pequeño problema con... - Steven y tu le hacen señas a su amiga, recordandole que Perla podria preocuparse de mas si se entera de lo que de verdad paso -

\- Un problema con que?

\- Ehh... Con Leon, si con Leon, pero... nosotros... ya lo solucionamos, si, asi es... y eh... Lapis Lazuli esta aqui tambien!

Mientras del otro lado de la linea las Crystal Gems intentan comprender la explicacion de Connie, tu te acercas a Steven, notas como el llena sus dos manos de saliva y las coloca sobre las frentes de Leon y Lapis Lazuli. Ambos abren con esfuerzo sus ojos y no puedes evitar sonreir, sin duda lo lograron.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta – murmura Steven, tambien sonriendo -

 **FIN**


	70. Página 70

Página 70:

Semanas despues, los habitantes de Ciudad Playa rinden homenaje a las Crystal Gems cuando se enteran de lo ocurrido. Steven y Connie confiesan sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, para sorpresa y aceptacion de los señores Maheswaran y del padre de Steven. Lapis se une a las Gemas en su defensa de la Tierra, pero con lo sucedido, Garnet, Amatista y Perla estan seguras que el Planeta Madre ya no intentara invadirlos nunca mas. Han derrotado a su lider, y eso se interpreta como una prueba de valor y una advertencia ante futuros ataques.

En cuanto a ti, tus amigos erigen una estatua en tu honor cerca del Templo, en una emocionante ceremonia, cada uno de ellos habla con emocion de tu heroica hazaña. Lagrimas se derraman en tu honor y oraciones se elevan en tu memoria. Siempre seras recordado por todos como uno de los mas valientes guerreros.

 **FIN**


	71. Página 71

Página 71:

Detectas de inmediato de donde proviene la voz y te encaminas a lo que parece ser una celda, protegida por un campo de fuerza dorado. Frente a ti esta de pie una pequeña Gema de color azul, con un vestido de igual tono, su cabello celeste le cubre los ojos, sus manos se mantienen entrelazadas mientras entona la suave cancion. Advierte tu presencia y te llama por tu nombre.

\- Te conozco? - Inquieres extrañado -

\- Mas de lo que crees – Replica la Gema – Me llamo Zafiro, Peridot me encerro aquí despues de que me separo de mi amiga, Rubi

\- Separar? Quieres decir que estaban fusionadas?

Zafiro asiente.

\- Podrias ayudarme a escapar de aquí? No nos queda mucho tiempo...

Indeciso, acercas la mano al campo de fuerza, tratando de probar que es lo que puedes hacer, sientes la energia vibrar por tu cuerpo hasta que la logras pasar al otro lado, pero es solo energia, no te hace daño, sino cosquillas

\- Los humanos no se ven afectados por esta radiacion – Explica Zafiro -

Mueves tus brazos de tal forma que creas una abertura para permitirle pasar. Ella levanta su vestido y te toma de la mano. Al instante, echa a correr de tal manera que el mundo se te vuelve borroso por varios segundos.

Te recuperas del mareo, quedando frente a otra celda. Una Gema un poco mas pequeña te mira desde el otro lado, todo su cuerpo rojizo, una banda carmesi le cubre la frente, y sus manos estan cerradas como puños, mostrando su enojo.

\- Sacame de aquí! - Te grita -

Perplejo, miras a Zafiro, quien simplemente sonrie, comprendes que esta debe ser Rubi. Imitas el proceso anterior, permitiendole salir, a diferencia de la anterior Gema, Rubi no te das las gracias, simplemente se echa a correr hacia su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos, le besa una mejilla y se funde con ella en un abrazo.

Literalmente se funde, ya que un momento despues una luz blanca las invade a ambas y de ahi sale la bien reconocible figura de Garnet, te mira sonriendo, mientras pasa una mano sobre su rostro para cubrirse sus tres ojos con sus caracteristicos lentes.

\- Se que es mucho para explicar – comenta, mirandote desde arriba – Pero tengo que insistir en que debemos escapar

Tu estas de acuerdo, echan a correr juntos, hasta que en una de las multiples bifurcaciones de la nave, algo te hace perder el equilibrio.

Descubre que o quien es en la pagina 47


	72. Página 72

Página 72:

Todas las Gemas preparan sus armas. Los guantes de Garnet brillan con intensidad, el latigo de Amatista se mantiene en el suelo, amenazante ante cualquier movimiento de Jaspe, Perla maneja dos lanzas con suma facilidad, y de los brazos de Lapis Lazuli brotan dos afiladas garras hechas de agua.

\- Tambien nosotros podemos pelear! - Afirma Connie – Vamos Steven, fusionemonos.

El Joven Universe asiente, pero es interrumpido por Garnet.

\- Ni pensarlo. Dejennos distraer a Jaspe y mientras ustedes cuatro escapan en la nave

\- Oye, como que los cuatro? - Inquiere Connie -

\- Nuestra mision era sacar de aquí a Lapis Lazuli, no vamos a arriesgarnos – murmura Perla – Ademas, tenemos un plan

\- Pero, que hay de ustedes? - Pregunta Steven, creyendo conocer la respuesta -

\- No se preocupen por nosotros – Replica Amtatista – Solo vayanse!

\- Esperen! - Suplica Lapis, casi al borde del llanto – Yo se que hacer, por favor, dejenme ayudarlos. Permitanme detener a Jaspe con una pared de agua y usen ustedes la nave para salir de aquí.

\- Basta de charla! - Grita Jaspe, cargando contra ustedes -

No estas dispuesto a que las Gemas arriesguen su vida con tal de salvarlos, ni tampoco sabes que es lo que Lapis pretende. Tu mente trabaja a mil kilometros por hora hasta que tienes una idea. Quizas puedas atacar a Jaspe usando el "modo congelador" de tu Inhabilitador, pero ten en cuenta que es solo un prototipo y no sabes si funcionara. Ademas, ni siquiera sabes cual es el verdadero plan de las Gemas.

Si usas tu Inhabilitador, arriesgalo todo y pasa a la pagina 64

Si dejas que las Gemas se encarguen, corre con Steven, Connie y Lapis hasta la pagina 81

Si aceptas la ayuda de Lapis Lazuli, ve a la pagina 20


	73. Página 73

Página 73:

Leon se detiene y comienza a correr hacia atrás, pero la pared se disuelve en una nube de humo y los envuelve, intentas decirle a Leon que avance, pero este no responde, el humo se mete en tus pulmones y luchas por respirar mientras ves como Connie y Steven caen al piso.

Finalmente te rindes y caes tambien, inconsciente.

Horas mas tarde, despiertas en una habitacion fuertemente iluminada. Estas solo. Levantas la mirada para encontrarte con un techo cristalino y una extraña Gema de color verde que te observa como si fueras un conejillo de indias.

\- Registro 120. Aqui Peridot informando del arresto de los fugitivos.

No puedes creer lo facil que han sido capturados.

\- El sujeto animal conocido como Leon ha sido restringido con un bozal para evitar su escape

Y todo por tu culpa!

\- El sujeto humano conocido como El Steven ha sido confinado en una celda especial que evita la activacion de sus poderes.

Si tan solo hubieras tomado una decision diferente...

\- La humana conocida como Connie ha sido detenida. No se observan habilidades fuera de lo comun en ella. Se ha destruido el arma del otro humano, conocido como...

Te tapas los oidos con las manos. No quieres seguir escuchando.

No hace falta. Comprendes que ya no tienen esperanzas de regresar a casa.

Preparate, tus amigos y tu tienen un largo viaje por delante, y dudas que sean recibidos con alegria.

Proxima parada, Planeta Madre, a 15 años luz de la Tierra.

 **FIN**


	74. Página 74

Página 74:

Te metes la flauta en el bolsillo y subes a la nave sin decirle nada a nadie.

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que salvaron a Lapis Lazuli. Lograron volver a Ciudad Playa sanos y salvos y la han pasado mas que genial desde entonces. Tu y tus amigos han decidido relajarse y disfrutar despues de que Garnet les diera otra buena noticia.

La razon de que destruyera a Diamante Amarillo de esa forma fue simple: Las Gemas son un pueblo de guerreros, y siendo Diamante la principal, derrotarla debe ser tomado como un acto de valentia y una advertencia ante futuros ataques a la Tierra.

Perla indica que probablemente eso no ocurra, ya que de ser asi hubieran tenido noticias hace ya dias de Peridot o Jaspe.

Amatista les confirma que vieron por el telescopio como la nave de Diamante Amarillo se alejaba en direccion al Planeta Madre, asi que eso simplemente significa lo que ustedes ya pensaban:

\- No van a volver! - La alegria de Lapis es inmensa – No regresaran!

La noche antes del regreso a tu casa, todos deciden hacer una pijamada. Sonries mientras estas dispuesto a mostrarles a todos el secreto que guardaste todos estos dias. Te diriges a tu mochila y sacas de alli la flauta.

No te vas a olvidar en tu vida el chillido que pego Perla.

\- Que... Que haces con eso?

\- Me lo lleve de la nave de Diamante Amarillo antes de irnos, acaso es algo malo?

\- Bueno... Eso depende exclusivamente de ti. Lo que estas sosteniendo es la Flauta de las Causalidades.

Levantas una ceja. En realidad no tienes idea de lo que eso significa.

\- La Flauta de las Casualidades – continua Garnet – es un antiguo artefacto magico del Planeta Madre, dicen que aquel que la controle, puede generar grandes alegrias a aquellos que escuchen su musica, alterando levemente el mundo que los rodea.

\- Genial! - Exclamas, dispuesto a tocarla, pero Garnet te detiene -

\- Sin embargo – continua Garnet – La Flauta solo funciona si el usuario posee un corazon puro, si su mente o su alma se ven invadidas por algun sentimiento de tristeza o inseguridad, la Flauta funcionara de manera contraria y causara desgracias a aquellos que oigan su melodia, ademas, sus alteraciones seran mas evidentes, y completamente negativas. Ya que fuiste tu quien la encontraste, sugiero que la conserves.

Todos estan de acuerdo, pasan la noche hablando de otras cosas y divirtiendose, mientras te olvidas del asunto de la Flauta.

A la mañana siguiente, Steven y Connie te acompañan a la estacion de autobuses, unos minutos antes de que te vayas, Steven te pregunta si conservas tu Flauta, cuando le dices que si, el agrega:

\- Por que no la pruebas?

Niegas con la cabeza.

\- No creo que sea buena idea

\- Vamos, - te anima Connie – que es lo peor o lo mejor que podria pasar de todas formas? Solo estamos nosotros tres aquí. Y si algo malo pasa, te prometemos que no les diremos a las Gemas.

Connie tiene un buen punto, pero tu no estas del todo convencido, miras el objeto magico en la palma de tu mano y te preguntas si vale la pena intentarlo.

Si tocas una melodia con la Flauta de las Casualidades, pasa a la pagina 62

Si decides jugar a lo seguro y no hacer nada, pasa a la pagina 14


	75. Página 75

Página 75:

Una semana despues, tomas el autobus que te llevara de regreso a tu casa. Nadie te acompaña para despedirte, pero no los puedes culpar, han ocurrido demasiadas cosas.

Los señores Maheswaran castigaron a Connie y le impidieron volver a ver a Steven despues de que contemplaron desde su casa la explosion de la nave espacial. Aun cuando supieron que su hija se habia salvado, si comprendieron el peligro que habia corrido, y mantuvieron su "castigo" sobre el joven Universe.

Lapis se quedo con Steven cuidando el Templo, sabes que esta haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo a superar lo ocurrido, pero despues de ver a tu amigo como lo viste, realmente dudas si podra salir de todo esto.

Cuando finalmente llegas a tu casa, intentas retomar tu vida normal. Pero ya han pasado cuatro años y no has recibido noticias de ninguno de tus amigos, a pesar de tus esfuerzos por comunicarte o visitarlos. Por lo que has podido saber, Connie se mudo a vaya saber donde y el Templo de Ciudad Playa esta completamente vacio, abandonado.

Pasa otro año. Es hora de irte a dormir, y esta noche, como todas las noches desde aquel incidente, miras al cielo, juntas las manos, cierras los ojos y esperas que, sea donde sea que tus amigos esten, no te culpen por haber tomado la decision equivocada.

 **FIN**

Aunque... si aun no pierdes las esperanzas de volver a verlos, pasa a la pagina 10


	76. Página 76

Página 76:

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, los cuatro levantan a Leon y lo empujan suavemente por el agujero, para despues seguirlo inmediatamente.

Peridot, Diamante Amarillo y Jaspe llegan a donde ustedes se encontraban segundos despues, pero el repetido eco del Inhabilitador Mineral las afecta del tal manera que, al decimo disparo que reciben, cada una desaparece en una nube de vapor, para refugiarse en sus respectivas Gemas, las cuales se quiebran y estallan, todavia recibiendo las ondas radiactivas que desprende tu invento.

Por desgracia, ninguno de ustedes sospecha que el calor que desprendia el tubo se debia a la energia que emana de los reactores de la nave. Ni siquiera tienen tiempo para gritar.

Caen directamente en el nucleo de poder del vehiculo especial y son divididos al instante en trillones de particulas energeticas.

 **FIN**


	77. Página 77

Página 77:

Tus amigos y tu intercambian gestos de comprension al tiempo que tu inicias la marcha con Perla. Al cabo de unos minutos, el silencio en el ingenio espacial se vuelve insoportable. Te preguntas si tus enemigos ya habran detectado tu presencia y la mirada de preocupacion en los ojos de Perla pareciera que contesta a esa pregunta.

Cuando llegan a una curva, comienzas a oir unos ruidos extraños, como ecos, pero no de sus propios pasos.

\- Oyes eso? - Inquieres -

La Gema niega con la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos metros mas, el ruido se hace nuevamente presente, solo que mucho mas fuerte, acaso estas volviendote loco? Abres la boca para decir algo, pero no tienes tiempo.

Sientes como el suelo se abre a tus pies y te traga. Gritas pidiendo ayuda, pero solo atinas a ver como la Gema de color claro continua su camino, sin percatarse de lo que te pasa.

Aterrizas en el suelo con un golpe seco y pierdes el conocimiento de forma instantanea.

Despierta en la pagina 46


	78. Página 78

Página 78:

Solo que no hay final! Abres los ojos para encontrarte a ti mismo encerrado en una gigantesca esfera de agua, tambien notas una burbuja que te cubre la cabeza, inhalas y respiras el aire mas puro que hayas sentido en tu vida.

Miras a tu derecha y observas a Lapis Lazuli, flotando en la inmensidad del espacio junto a tu esfera, una enorme sonrisa cubriendole el rostro. Es entonces cuando mete su cabeza dentro de tu esfera:

\- Fantastico, verdad? - Le oyes decir a traves de tu burbuja – Tengo un gran manejo del agua y sus componentes, asi que no me cuesta nada hacer que respires oxigeno. Por cierto, la nave de Diamante Amarillo acaba de estallar.

Giras la cabeza hacia atras y notas una bruma negra, una mancha enorme de escombros viajando a traves del polvo estelar.

\- De seguro no lo oiste, porque, ya sabes, en el espacio nadie puede oir sonidos, a no ser que estes encerrado en una gigantesca piscina

Lapis retira su cabeza de la burbuja y reanuda su vuelo. Miras hacia abajo. La inmensidad del Planeta Tierra te sorprende, Oceanos que cubren las costas con agua cristalina, cordilleras que se extienden como lineas sin fin, continentes que se destacan con sus majestuosas mesetas verdes y amarillas. Señalas en esa direccion, Lapis mira y sonrie para luego contestar:

\- Quizas tardemos una hora en llegar, si vuelo a toda velocidad. De seguro vas a tener la piel como una pasa de uva cuando lleguemos, pero es mejor que no llegar verdad?

Sueltas una pequeña risa cuando Lapis prosigue:

\- Yo que tu tomaria una siesta. Es un viaje un poco largo, ya veras la cara de sorpresa de los demas cuando nos vean bajar del cielo!

Asientes y te sorprendes de lo facil que es conciliar el sueño en tu habitat temporal.

Descansa ahora, pronto volveras a casa.

 **FIN**


	79. Página 79

Página 79:

\- Mi nombre es Diamante Amarillo, y no se quienes son ustedes ni que quieren con Lazuli, pero este es el final de su camino.

Una enorme Gema se presenta ante ustedes. Su malefica sonrisa te produce escalofrios, de su cuerpo se desprenden pequeñas centellas doradas. Tienes el presentimiento de que va a atacar de inmediato. Y en efecto, asi lo hace.

Pero tu eres un segundo mas rapido, aun con el Inhabilitador en mano, apuntas a ella y disparas. Una de las centellas, que iba directamente a ti, te falla por pocos centimetros. A una señal de Lapis Lazuli, los cuatro empiezan a correr.

Salen de la habitacion y doblan en seguida a la izquierda, las alarmas de la nave aun resuenan en tus oidos, hasta que de pronto un grito de ira, siniestro, espantoso, hace que se detengan en sus pasos. Lo siguiente que oyen es un ruido que parece una estampida, Diamante Amarillo aparece de nuevo y carga con velocidad contra ustedes. Apuntas y disparas una vez mas, Diamante cae al piso, pero es evidente que sigue dispuesta a pelear.

\- Sigan corriendo! - Grita Lapis -

\- No me detendran tan facilmente, cucarachas! - Exclama Diamante, aun en su persecucion -

Al girar en una esquina, oyen una voz familiar:

\- Registro 126. Aqui Peridot informando sobre el progreso de la mision. Ubicacion de los fugitivos detectada. Disponiendo Robonoides en ubicación en 5... 4... 3... 2...

\- Que quiso decir con disponiendo Robonoi...?

Pero Connie no termina la frase, las paredes de la nave comienzan a exhudar un extraño liquido verde que los rodea instantaneamente, Lapis intenta usar sus alas para escapar, pero el liquido tambien cae desde el techo.

Que es esta cosa pegajosa? Averigualo en la pagina 42


	80. Página 80

Página 80:

En el nuevo pasillo donde terminaron. se detienen en seco cuando una nueva Gema los enfrenta cara a cara. Es al menos tres veces mas alta que ustedes, cubierta de una armadura dorada, con picos en sus hombros y codos, sus ojos te infunden temor casi al instante. Los mira con una sonrisa socarrona y comienza a aplaudir de forma sacarstica.

\- Bravo humanos... Bravo – afirma, levantando la voz – Es increible que hayan podido llegar tan lejos, mis mas humildes felicitaciones. Pero... me temo que aquí se acaba todo. No puedo dejar que escapen, Diamante Amarillo no tolera a los intrusos.

\- Por que te interesa tanto Lapis? - Pregunta Steven – Por que no puedes dejarla en paz?

\- Torpes... Realmente creen que todo esto es por Lazuli? No han entendido nada. Nosotras, las habitantes del Planeta Madre somos excelentes y respetables estrategas. Nuestras acciones son un simbolo de nuestra fuerza. Si yo dejara que unos mocosos como ustedes no solo entraran como polizones en mi nave sino que tambien se escapen bajo mis propias narices con una guerrera, que creen que dirian sobre mi?

Ninguno de ustedes responde. Diamante Amarillo no se los permite.

\- Solo mirense. Un parasito que ni siquiera sabe usar los poderes de Rose Cuarzo, una pequeña que pronto se convertira tan solo en tierra bajo mis zapatos, y una sabandija sin nada especial, voy a disfrutar destruyendolos uno por uno...

Los tres comparten un escalofrio. Diamante no fanfarronea, de su cuerpo se desprenden pequeñas centellas electricas. Antes de que cualquiera de ustedes pueda reaccionar, ella lanza un enorme relampago amarillo en su contra, Leon se las arregla para esquivarlo y devuelve un rugido, creando una onda expansiva que golpea a Diamante.

Leon suelta otro rugido, esta vez de advertencia. Repentinamente, ustedes sienten como el cuerpo del animal se sacude, como si intentara decirles que hagan algo.

Pero, que?

\- Escondamonos en su melena! - Grita Steven -

\- No! Escapemos en un portal! - Suplica Connie -

\- No van a detenerme tan facilmente! - Grita Diamante, recuperandose y pegando un gran salto -

Toma una decision. Ahora mismo!

Si saltas a la melena de Leon, pasa a la pagina 24

Si lo apuras para que abra un portal, pasa a la pagina 30


	81. Página 81

Página 81:

Al mismo tiempo que tus amigos y tu echan a correr, las Gemas los siguen, Jaspe desvia su camino para impactarlos directamente, pero Amatista actua con rapidez y le hace perder el equilibrio gracias a su latigo. Jaspe se recupera, pero ustedes ya le llevan una buena ventaja y Connie junto con Steven son los primeros en subir a la capsula de escape.

Sientes como un temblor casi te hace perder el equilibrio, pero te recuperas e ingresas junto con Lapis, te das la vuelta solo para ver como Jaspe ataca de nuevo. Aunque esta vez son Perla y Garnet quienes la detienen, con un ataque combinado.

Perla se aproxima a una pared cercana a la nave y mete sus manos en una especie de pantalla liquida. Sus ojos se encienden y por ellos comienzan a pasar una serie de numeros, es como si se conectara con la nave espacial. Ustedes cuatro sienten como la escotilla comienza a cerrarse, se acerca el momento del despegue. Perla se mete a toda velocidad y Garnet la sigue. Amatista corre tras ellas, pero, sin previo aviso, notas como Jaspe le da alcance y la tira hacia atrás, una explosion se produce y comienzan a sonar una serie de alarmas.

Oyes un grito de furia proveniente de Jaspe

\- Destruire esta nave con todos nosotros dentro si asi puedo acabarlas!

Amatista intenta contraatacar, pero es inutil, Jaspe la domina facilmente y hace estallar con su fuerza una pared, haciendo sonar aun mas alarmas,

Ves la desesperacion en la mirada de Perla cuando esta, sin pensarlo dos veces, sale de la capsula, Garnet la sigue y, justo en ese instante, su escotilla se cierra.

Tus amigos y tu solo pueden observar aterrados mientras Garnet los despide levantando la mano. Aun a traves de sus lentes puedes notar que esta llorando.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlas! - Oyes gritar a Steven – Tenemos que salir de...

Pero es demasiado tarde. Su capsula se lanza a toda velocidad a la infinita negrura del espacio. Contemplan con horror como la gigantesca mano amarilla, de la que acaban de salir, explota solo unos segundos despues.

Instantes mas tarde, el vehiculo donde viajan toma tal impulso que los cuatro pierden el conocimiento.

Enterate que ocurre al despertar, en la pagina 75


	82. Página 82

Página 82:

\- Hachas del Tiempo!

Diamante Amarillo retrocede al ver que Steven, Connie y tu sostienen cada uno un hacha.

\- Imposible... - murmura, su rostro transformado en una mueca de horror -

\- Te lo advierto – Steven apunta su arma contra la agresora – Vete de aquí antes de que decidamos tomar una medida drastica!

\- Vete! - Repiten Connie y tu, imitando sus movimientos -

Los tres se quedan congelados cuando oyen que Diamante suelta una risa malefica

\- No saben como activarlas, verdad?

Ustedes caminan hacia atrás, sin soltar sus armas

\- Claro que sabemos – Responde Connie – Las estamos sosteniendo, que no ves?

\- Humanos insignificantes, convocar un arma y saber como utilizarla son cosas muy diferentes. Las Hachas del Tiempo tienen poderes mas alla de su imaginacion y requieren un enfoque perfecto de parte de quienes las usan.

Ustedes tres se miran y comienzan a sacudir las Hachas freneticamente, sin resultado.

\- Ahora, en que estabamos, pequeños?...

Steven intenta protegerlos con su escudo, pero no tiene caso. El poder de Diamante Amarillo es tan abrumador que un segundo despues la Armeria de Rose estalla en una brillante luz dorada y en el suelo de la caverna no queda ni un solo rastro de la existencia de alguno de ustedes.

 **FIN**


	83. Página 83

Página 83:

Siguen el sendero de la derecha, este pasillo parece estar lleno de puertas, pero ninguno se atreve a abrir ni siquiera una, nunca se sabe cuando podrian caer en una trampa.

Los tres se detienen cuando oyen una voz metalica que resuena en todo el pasillo

\- Registro 115. Recuperacion del sujeto ha sido exitosa

\- Es Peridot – comenta Steven – Es la voz de Peridot

Connie y tu le hacen señas de que guarde silencio, mientras se acercan a la puerta de la que parece venir la voz, sin embargo, nadie se percata de su presencia.

\- El proceso de sublimacion ha mostrado resultados prometedores – continua la voz – El sujeto antes conocido como Malachite ha sido regresado a su estado original, compuesto por las personalidades de las Gemas Jaspe y Lapis Lazuli. Esta ultima, sin embargo, sufre de alguna especie de delirio incontrolable. Se recomienda su analisis y su posterior deposicion para evitar futuros inconvenientes. Fin de la bitacora.

\- Van a destruir a Lapis Lazuli! - La desesperacion de Steven es evidente, Connie trata de tranquilizarlo -

\- No si podemos evitarlo, Steven, tenemos que pasar esta puerta y averiguar como Peridot piensa hacer eso, y tenemos que rescatar a Lapis

Ustedes dos asienten, unos extraños sonidos provienen de la puerta, suenan a una mezcla de gritos y cadenas arrastrandose por el suelo. Es tiempo de actuar!

Pasa a la pagina 67 para comenzar el rescate


	84. Página 84

Página 84:

\- Peridot – afirmas, dando un paso adelante – Negociemos.

\- Nego... Que? - Inquiere tu enemiga, visiblemente confundida -

\- Negociar – explicas – Quiere decir que yo te ofrezco algo y, a cambio, me das algo que yo quiero

\- Te escucho, humano

Tomas un respiro y analizas la situacion. Probablemente lo que ocurra ahora va a cambiar tu vida para siempre, no puedes confiar en que tus amigos te salven, pero es la hora de la verdad, ellos se merecen una oportunidad de escapar y tu te has quedado sin opciones. Es el momento de actuar. Le muestras tu Inhabilitador Mineral a Peridot y afirmas:

\- Deja ir a mis amigos y te enseñare como construir un arma para dañar a las Gemas

Steven se abalanza contra ti mientras grita:

\- Te volviste loco?!

Haces caso omiso, mientras Peridot interrumpe a Steven, comentando:

\- Es aceptable. Imagino que tambien pretendes que cancelemos cualquier tipo de ataque a las llamadas Crystal Gems o al Planeta Tierra

Asientes, mientras todos se sorprenden cuando Peridot simplemente continua:

\- Condiciones aceptadas, humano...

Peridot extiende cuatro de sus dedos frente a ella, los cuales forman una pantalla holografica, y, comienza a mover una serie de barras y numeros, luego de unos segundos, confirma:

\- Diamante Amarillo esta mas que interesada en el funcionamiento de tu dispositivo, a pesar de estar construido con tecnologia arcaica, el concepto es interesante. Sin embargo, no encontramos razon para que nos sirvas, la arquitectura del objeto es facil de comprender, no te necesitamos, ni a ti ni a los tuyos.

Peridot mueve nuevamente unas barras y una puerta se abre a un costado, Leon ruge, Connie y Steven, ayudando a Lapis suben a su lomo, mientras tu estas indeciso sobre que hacer.

\- No te necesitamos humano – Repite Peridot -

\- Significa que podemos irnos todos? - Pregunta Connie -

Peridot no contesta. Subes al lomo de Leon y avanzan hacia la puerta.

Ninguno de ustedes advierte el rayo laser escondido en la escotilla de salida. Leon lo pisa y todos quedan congelados cuando el animal intenta dar el paso siguiente. Peridot se acerca, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Los efectos del laser desapareceran en poco tiempo, poco al menos en comparacion con la vida de una Gema, 75 años para ser precisa, temo que sera demasiado tarde para que intenten algo en ese entonces. Quizas sea algo evidente si lo comento ahora, pero jamas intentes negociar con alguien que no sabe que significa eso, humano.

 **FIN**


	85. Página 85

Página 85:

La cabeza te empieza a dar vueltas ni bien tragas el extraño comprimido. Sientes como el mundo gira y gira a tu alrededor sin que tu puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dos voces se mezclan en tu mente. Una sonora carcajada, similar a la de la voz que oias hasta hace un momento, y una muy diferente, una que pareciera estar llamandote por tu nombre.

El piso donde estas recostado comienza a temblar, pero tienes la certeza de que no es un truco mental, realmente se esta moviendo. Oyes una explosion y definitivamente pierdes la conciencia.

Una semana despues, te encuentras en el hospital de una ciudad desconocida. Una familia te encontro perdido en la carretera y decidieron llevarte alli. Tu doctora te explica que tienes un ligero problema de perdida de memoria. Sin embargo, te asegura que tu foto ha salido en los noticieros de todo el pais y que tus padres llegaran a buscarte en algunas horas.

No recuerdas que hacias en ese lugar, ni como llegaste alli, ni quien te encontro, pero las noticias de tu medico no podrian ponerte mas contento.

Averigua como termina todo esto en la pagina 22


	86. Página 86

Página 86:

\- 0...9...4...2...

Todos guardan silencio, las computadoras detienen su incesante ruido, y un ultimo mensaje aparece en la pantalla principal:

CODIGO ACEPTADO. INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE SUPRESION DE ENERGIA.

Todas las luces se apagan de pronto, lo consiguieron! Salen corriendo de la habitacion de control, Perla ilumina el camino con su frente, mientras Connie inquiere:

\- Estas segura de saber adonde vamos?

\- No te preocupes Connie – Responde la Gema – Conozco las naves de mi gente como la palma de mi mano. Justo en este momento Peridot y Diamante Amarillo deben estar sumamente confundidas, es nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

Nadie dice nada durante los siguientes minutos, corren por pasillos estrechos, amplios senderos, incluso suben un par de escaleras, estas empezando a agotarte cuando oyes a Lapis Lazuli gritar por encima de tu cabeza:

\- Alli, miren!

A varios metros de donde ustedes estan, se encuentra una pequeña nave en forma de lagrima, vaya racha de suerte, es la unica que hay, significa que si logran escapar sus enemigas no podran seguirlos. La capsula esta fuertemente iluminada y con su escotilla abierta. Es el momento! Reanudan la marcha con mas fuerza, pero se detienen antes de llegar, unos pasos provenientes de detras de la nave los alertan.

Una figura se erige frente a ustedes. Tiene un largo y abultado pelo blanco, su cuerpo esta cubierto de rayas y su sonrisa es incluso mas temible que la de Diamante.

\- Sabia que intentarian llegar hasta aquí. Pero no pasaran! Voy a vengarme de todos ustedes! Empezando por ti, Rose Cuarzo

Oyes como Steven traga saliva y murmura:

\- Jaspe...

Para comenzar la lucha, pasa a la pagina 72


	87. Página 87

Página 87:

\- Connie, proteje a Steven!

Tu amiga comprende de inmediato tus intenciones y abraza a Steven para que no le afecte la radiacion de tu invento. Haces caso omiso del rubor que se forma en los rostros de tus amigos y contemplas a Lapis Lazuli.

La Gema te esta mirando con una mezcla de desconfianza y frustracion, apuntas, disparas y un segundo despues ella se suelta de sus cadenas y cae al piso. Hay lagrimas en sus ojos, ves como extiende una mano hacia su cuello y se quita una especie de chip.

\- Me tenian controlada – susurra entre sollozos – Desde que me subieron a esta nave, desestabilizaron mi fusion y me quisieron controlar... Gracias...

\- No agradezcas todavia – replicas – Tenemos que salir de aqui

Los cuatro se quedan congelados cuando una voz detras de ustedes exclama:

\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible

Descubre quien es tu nueva enemiga en la Pagina 79


	88. Página 88

Página 88:

\- Yo deseo...

No hace falta decir mas, de forma inmediata, observas como el cuerpo de Lapis Lazuli se cubre poco a poco de una brillante luz cristalina.

Justo en ese momento, el Topacio de los Deseos se te escapa de las manos, se eleva unos centimetros en el aire y sale disparado a toda velocidad hacia arriba, dejando un pequeño crater en el techo y desapareciendo para siempre.

Lapis sigue sumida en la luz, Steven impresionado, te pregunta:

\- Que esta pasando? Que fue lo que deseo Lapis?

Te encoges de hombros, intentando decirle que solo viste una parte de su deseo, cuando el cuerpo de Lapis, de forma subita, se achica, una pequeña Gema en forma de lagrima celeste cae en ese instante al suelo.

Pero el efecto dura muy poco, un segundo mas tarde, de la Gema surge Lapis, solo que de forma diferente, aquella superficie azul en forma de Diamante que cubria su pecho y se veia dividida por un lazo celeste, ha desaparecido.

Ahora, una estrella de color azul oscuro se nota tanto en ese lugar como en su espalda, justo por encima de su carateristica Gema, Lapis entonces te mira y sonrie, mientras afirma:

\- Desde que me rescataron, he querido redimirme, he deseado dejar atrás mi pasado y renacer de nuevo, pero no sabia como, ahora puedo sentirlo, me siento mas unida a las Crystal Gems, a este planeta, mucho mas que nunca antes.

\- Viva! - Exclama Steven, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga – Lapis ahora es una de nosotros!

Mientras te unes a los festejos por la transformacion de la Gema del Oceano, ella te mira y susurra:

\- Gracias...

Tu simplemente asientes, alegre de haber cumplido su deseo.

 **FIN**


	89. Página 89

Página 89:

\- Yo deseo...

Justo en ese momento, el Topacio de los Deseos se te escapa de las manos, se eleva unos centimetros en el aire y sale disparado a toda velocidad hacia arriba, dejando un pequeño crater en el techo y desapareciendo para siempre.

Reaccionas con rapidez, sandote cuenta de que si el Deseo de Steven se cumple ya mismo, corren un grave peligro.

\- Salgan de aquí ahora mismo! - Gritas, consciente de lo que va a ocurrir -

Nadie te cuestiona, y un minuto despues, todos estan fuera del Templo, descansando sobre la arena.

\- Que deseaste como para reaccionar asi? - Te pregunta Connie -

Por toda respuesta, señalas a Steven. Las pupilas de tu amigo se vuelven pequeñas estrellas cuando te pregunta:

\- Cumpliste mi deseo?

Asientes

\- De verdad?

Otra afirmativa

\- Y funciono? - cuestiona el -

\- Supongo que solo hay una forma de saberlo – replicas – Todos de vuelta al Templo!.

\- Un momento! - Interrumpe Perla – No volveremos hasta que nos digas que...

Pero Steven ya echo a correr, y desde lo alto de la barandilla del Templo, notas que grita:

\- Gato Galletas! Gato Galletas!

\- Gato que? - Pregunta Lapis Lazuli, confundida -

Caminan hacia el Templo, solo para observar que el interior esta lleno de paquetes de la golosina favorita de Steven, el abre la puerta y una avalancha de Gato Galletas lo cubre, mientras se echa a reir.

\- No las fabrican mas – admites – Asi que Steven deseaba tener un millon de Gato Galletas, supongo que voy a tener que ayudarles a ordenar todo esto antes de irme.

Aun con la situacion ridicula en la que el joven Universe y su deseo los han metido, ninguno de ustedes esta enojado, despues de todo, no podrian nunca enojarse con el.

\- Lo unico que importa es que Steven esta feliz - concluye Perla -

 **FIN**


	90. Página 90

Página 90:

\- Yo deseo...

Justo en ese momento, el Topacio de los Deseos se te escapa de las manos, se eleva unos centimetros en el aire y sale disparado a toda velocidad hacia arriba, dejando un pequeño crater en el techo y desapareciendo para siempre.

Despues, nada ocurre.

\- Que paso? - Te pregunta Perla – Que deseaste?

\- Desee que se cumpliera el deseo de Connie – respondes -

\- El... El mio? - Inquiere la mencionada, un tono de alarma en su voz -

Asientes, sin comprender aun lo que pasa, cuando Steven cae al suelo de pronto, desmayado. Es Connie quien se acerca a el con rapidez, intentando levantarlo

\- Steven! - Reclama - Steeeeven! Steeeeven, por favor despierta!

La joven Gema abre los ojos finalmente y susurra:

\- Te quiero Connie... Espera, por que dije eso?

Pero la reaccion llega tarde, la joven morena se queda paralizada, al igual que ustedes, mientras tu empiezas a comprender cual era el deseo de su corazon.

\- Que dijiste Steven? - Comenta Amatista, intentando provocarlo – Acaso dijiste que te gusta Connie?

\- Que cosa? No! - Por el rostro de Connie cruza una mirada de tristeza, que cambia a alegria ni bien el comenta – Si, es decir, pero yo... En realidad... Solo queria...

\- Steven, confiesa de una vez – ordenas -

Pero el hace caso omiso de tus palabras y se acerca a Connie, preguntando:

\- Que me esta pasando, Connie? Tu me hiciste algo? Cual era tu deseo, Connie?

Ella niega con la cabeza

\- Connie, dimelo...

Otra negacion, mentras los ojos de ella se llenan de lagrimas

\- Connie, por favor...

Ella se envuelve a Steven en un tierno abrazo y exclama, al borde del llanto:

\- Es solo que... Es solo que si, de acuerdo, lo admitire. Me gustas Steven, me gustas y quisiera ser algo mas que tu amiga, y se me ocurrio pensar en eso cuando oi sobre el Topacio de los Deseos, y deseaba que tu me dijeras lo que realmente sientes por mi, y no sabia que tu – exclama, mientras te lanza una mirada acusatoria – entre tantas cosas que podias desear, ibas a pedir cumplir mi deseo!

\- Ya no importa, Connie – murmura Steven, sosteniendola – Ya no tienes que preocuparte mas...

\- Por que dices eso Ste...

Pero Steven, en la que podria ser la accion mas osada de toda su vida, calla a Connie con un sonoro y largo beso en los labios, para sorpresa de todos ustedes, se mantiene asi unos segundos y, al separarse, susurra:

\- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, nunca mas.

Connie sonrie, agradeciendote con la mirada por haber cumplido su anhelo, mientras tu empiezas a oir como Perla prepara planes para su primera cita como pareja.

 **FIN**


	91. Página 91

Página 91:

\- Yo deseo...

En ese momento, Garnet y tu se ven trasladados al Planeta Madre, tu cuerpo no esta alli, pero tu mente es consciente de todo lo que ves. Contemplas la tristeza de Garnet cuando ven a un grupo de "cientificas" experimentando y forzando a fusionar a dos Gemas. El resultado es aterrador: Una Gema con cinco brazos, siete ojos y sin boca ni nariz.

\- Mira a tu alrededor – explica Garnet – esto es lo que el Planeta Madre piensa sobre la fusion. Simplemente fuerzan a las Gemas mas debiles a fusionarse, alteran sus mentes, cambian sus actitudes, las transforman en monstruos!

Las salas de experimentos se multiplican a tu alrededor, mientras notas como Garnet comienza a temblar, el lugar no es solo desagradable, sino terrorifico, los gritos de dolor de las Gemas fusionadas se combinan con los sonidos de las maquinas que se utilizan para mezclar fragmentos de Gemas, las creaciones que surgen de alli son indescriptibles.

\- Esto es lo que el Planeta Madre piensa sobre la fusion – murmura Garnet – Esto es lo que piensa sobre nosotras... Somos errores de la naturaleza, abominaciones...

\- No tiene por que ser asi – replicas, presintiendo cual es el Deseo de Garnet -

De manera inmediata, todas las maquinas de los laboratorios se desconectan y caen al piso, hechas cenizas, las Gemas cientificas se miran perplejas entre ellas, incapaces de recordar que es lo que estaban haciendo, una bruma blanca, proveniente del Topacio de los Deseos, les quita los conocimientos para fusionar Gemas de forma forzada.

Un instante despues, tu compañera y tu regresan al Templo de Ciudad Playa, ambos con una sonrisa y con tus amigos rodeandolos, interesados en saber que paso.

Entonces el Topacio de los Deseos se te escapa de las manos, se eleva unos centimetros en el aire y sale disparado a toda velocidad hacia arriba, dejando un pequeño crater en el techo y desapareciendo para siempre.

Mientras tanto, es un nuevo dia en el Planeta Madre. Es el amanecer de una revolucion silenciosa. El deseo de Garnet se ha cumplido, nunca mas ninguna Gema sera forzada, fusionada, o destruida para esta clase de erroneos propositos.

 **FIN**


	92. Página 92

Página 92:

\- Yo deseo...

Justo en ese momento, el Topacio de los Deseos se te escapa de las manos, se eleva unos centimetros en el aire y sale disparado a toda velocidad hacia arriba, dejando un pequeño crater en el techo y desapareciendo para siempre.

Tus amigos y tu oyen varios grtiso fuera del Templo, salen corriendo para contemplar a una gran cantidad de habitantes de Ciudad Playa reunidos en la costa, mesas, comida, piñatas y equipos de musica a su alrededor.

Tus amigos te miran extrañados, que clase de deseo es este?

Amatista interrumpe tus pensamientos al salir corriendo, al grito de:

\- Fiestaaaaaaa!

De inmediato, comienza a sonar la guitarra del padre de Steven, la gente ignora como llegaron alli, pero todos se ponen a bailar de inmediato, mientras Amatista invade el centro de una improvisada pista.

\- Una... fiesta? – Pregunta Perla, extrañada -

\- Importante para algunos, mundana para otros – contestas, recordando lo que Garnet te dijo hace un momento -

\- Oigan ustedes! - Grita Amatista – Dejen de charlar y ponganse a bailar!

Ninguno de ustedes puede discutir con ese argumento.

Disfruta del festejo, heroe, tu y tus amigos se lo tienen merecido

 **FIN**


	93. Página 93

Página 93:

\- Yo deseo...

Una fuerte energia impacta tu cuerpo y el de Perla, sientes como si te desprendieras de la Realidad, ambos desaparecen del Templo, y caen sobre unas rocas, muy cerca de la playa

Frente a ustedes hay otra Gema, la reconoces inmediatamente como Rose Cuarzo, la madre de Steven, se da cuenta de su presencia y pregunta, dandose la vuelta:

\- Que hacen ustedes dos aq... Perla, eres tu?

La mencionada se acerca

\- Si, pero no soy la Perla que tu conoces, vengo del futuro

\- Del futuro? - Inquiere Rose, sonriendo – Como llegaron hasta aquí?

\- Con el Topacio de los Deseos – respondes -

\- Oh vaya, eso es fantastico, pero... Por que desearian venir hasta aquí, justo en este momento? No se si lo saben, pero abandonare este mundo en un par de horas para dar a luz a mi hijo, Steven

\- Yo desee esto – dice Perla – Desee una segunda oportunidad para preguntarte la verdad, para saber algo que nunca me anime a cuestionarte, pero que siempre senti

Presintiiendo que esta es una conversacion que no deberias escuchar, te alejas unos pasos, solo para que la Gema rosada te detenga:

\- No te vayas por favor, si lo haces el Topacio de los Deseos podria desconectarte de Perla, y hacerte volver solo a tu propio tiempo, ahora, mi querida...

Rose se agacha unos pocos centimetros, hasta quedar al nivel de Perla

\- ...preguntame lo que quieras

Perla deja escapar unas lagrimas mientras intenta hablar:

\- Por que Greg, Rose? Por que Greg y no yo?

Un silencio incomodo invade el lugar, notas como los ojos de Rose se llenan de tristeza

\- No lo puedo explicar Perla, y aun si lo intentara, solo lo entenderiamos Greg y yo

\- Intentalo – desafia Perla -

\- Por que tu y no Greg?

\- Disculpa?

\- Por que crees que deberia haber pasado el resto de mis dias contigo y no con Greg?

Un rubor celeste cruza el rostro de Perla

\- Porque... Porque yo estuve siempre a tu lado Rose! Porque yo di mi vida por ti mas de una vez! Porque yo luche contigo, venci y fue vencida contigo...

\- Perla... Mi Perla...

\- Pero a ti eso no te importa, verdad? Simplemente prefieres a Greg sobre el resto del Universo...

\- Eso no es cierto Perla, por favor, se lo que sientes, y lamento tanto que no sea correspondido, pero...

\- Desde cuando lo sabes?

\- Desde siempre – responde Rose sonriendo -

Cuando Rose calla, notas como el Topacio de los Deseos comienza a brillar en tu mano

\- Tienen que irse ahora – indica Rose – la Gema no aguantara mantenerlos en este tiempo mucho mas

\- No por favor! - Perla se abalanza contra Rose, abrazandola con fuerza y rompiendo a llorar – No me abandones otra vez, dejame buscar la forma de quedarme aquí, dejame estar contigo mas tiempo!

Rose acaricia suavemente la mejilla de la Gema celeste y murmura:

\- Mi dulce Perla... Jamas te abandone, y jamas voy a abandonarte, cuando regreses a donde perteneces, Steven va a estar ahi, y yo voy a estar en el. Y cada vez que el te abrace, que te admire, que te diga que te quiere, yo voy a estar ahi tambien, luchando junto a ti, acompañandote, queriendote cada vez que lo necesites

La luz del Topacio los cubre a ti y a Perla, mientras regresan al Templo, oyes una ultima frase de Rose:

\- Cuida de Steven, y quierelo tanto como me quisiste a mi, Perla...

Justo en ese momento, el Topacio de los Deseos se te escapa de las manos, se eleva unos centimetros en el aire y sale disparado a toda velocidad hacia arriba, dejando un pequeño crater en el techo y desapareciendo para siempre. Perla se acerca a Steven y lo abraza, ella aun llorando, pero ya no de tristeza

\- Que ocurrio? En un segundo tenias los ojos cerrados y al siguiente Perla y tu se esfumaron. que fue lo que desearon? - inquiere Connie -

Miras a tu amiga, agachada y aferrada a los brazos de Steven, mientras simplemente murmuras:

\- Es un secreto...

 **FIN**


	94. Página 94

Página 94:

Decides aprovechar esta oportunidad unica en la vida para desear algo para ti, pero entonces, de forma automatica, te asaltan tus propias dudas una vez mas. No logras pensar con claridad en una idea unica, te debates entre miles de posibilidades y te quedas perdido entre todas ellas.

Incapaz de decidir que hacer, mantienes apretado el Topacio, ignorando que el objeto comienza a quemarte la mano.

Tu existencia sobrepasa el limite de tu propio cuerpo y el mundo a tu alrededor comienza a desvanecerse, oyes la voz de Garnet en el fondo, suplicandote que sueltes el Topacio, pero te ves incapaz de obedecer, el brillo cristalino de la Gema te tiene preso, esclavizado por su inmenso poder, caes al suelo, completamente inconsciente, mientras la Gema pulveriza tu mano derecha, liberando su energia de pronto, elevandose del suelo, dejando un pequeño crater en el techo del Templo y perdiendose en el espacio exterior, ante la horrorizada vista de tus amigos.

Despiertas horas mas tarde, en la cama de un Hospital, con un monton de rostros preocupados mirandote, intentas llevarte una mano a la frente, solo para descubrir que...

\- Que me paso? - Tu voz convirtiendose en un grito lastimero, al contemplar que te has quedado manco – Que ocurrio? Que... que...

Eres incapaz de decir otra cosa, Steven se sienta junto a ti y te explica lo que paso, sostuviste tanto tiempo la Gema que su energia simplemente te deshizo, por suerte tus amigos lograron detenerlo antes de que avance mas. Aun no han llamado a tus padres, ninguno sabe como darles la noticia.

Sin embargo, cualquier explicacion que puedan darte es insuficiente. Muy dentro tuyo sabes que todo esto es por tu culpa, tu egoismo te llevo a esta situacion, y el Topacio ya es irrecuperable, perdido en el medio del Templo de la Luz del Planeta Madre, según lo que te comentan las Gemas.

No hay forma de que puedas volver a tener tu mano.

\- Puedo intentar algo? - Pregunta Steven suavemente un rato depues -

\- Algo como que? - Respondes, tu voluntad de seguir despierto esfumandose -

\- Algo como... curarte? - Ni siquiera tu amigo parece seguro de sus propias palabras -

Te explica sobre sus poderes, pero no te da garantias de que pueda funcionar, tu accedes, sin abrigar demasiadas esperanzas, a que te cubra el brazo de saliva, pasan varios minutos hasta que la joven Gema termina su trabajo, mientras tu sientes un escalofrio de disgusto por cada vez que el intenta sanarte.

Transcurren unos segundos, pero nada ocurre.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

Media hora.

Dos horas.

Aun nada.

\- Por favor... - suplicas – No hay nada mas que hacer, Steven, solo... solo... vete a tu casa.

\- Vendremos a visitarte de nuevo mañana – Responde el, intentando animarte -

Al ver que no contestas, Steven simplemente se marcha, apesadumbrado.

Miras con tristeza el tubo de goteo que cuelga sobre tu cama, empiezas a sentir los efectos de la anestesia, y te quedas profundamente dormido.

A las cuatro y media de la madrugada, el ruido de un telefono celular despierta a todos en el Templo de Ciudad Playa, Steven busca freneticamente el aparato, las Crystal Gems, Lapis Lazuli, y Connie, que decidio acompañarlo esta noche, lo ayudan, intentando silenciar el molesto ruido que las desperto de una vez por todas, hasta que el joven Universe lo encuentra bajo el sofa.

\- Hola? - Pregunta, aun quitandose lagañas de sus ojos -

Del otro lado de la linea se oye tu inconfundible voz

\- Steven, no lo vas a poder creer!

\- Tienes idea de la hora que es? - Grita Amatista, pero se calla cuando Steven le hace una seña -

\- A quien le importa la hora, Steven, esto es impresionante! - Respondes -

\- Que pasa? - Inquiere tu amigo – Estas bien? Sigues ahi? Acaso perdiste el otro brazo?

\- Claro que no tonto, funciono!

\- Que cosa? - Cuestiona Steven, aun sin reaccionar -

\- Tu saliva! Tu saliva magica me devolvio el brazo!

Oyes varios gritos de jubilo y la promesa de una visita ni bien amanezca antes de colgar, mientras contemplas tu nuevo brazo, normal como siempre, aun cubierto por una laguna de baba, ya seca.

 **FIN**


End file.
